Goddess of Hidden Beauty
by KatMadison913
Summary: Alexandra Raymond-Foster is the only being who actually won the heart of the God of Mischief. This story shows the love story and life of Loki and Alexandra where the drama, dangers, and horrible things will happen. Loki will do anything in his power to make sure his love is safe and sound and at his side forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Alexandra's POV*

Finally! Another long solo mission has come to an end. My bare feet stings at each step on the hard, cold floor of the Stark Tower. I can feel my heart pump through my chest and blood throughout the veins of my body as my dark gray hair turns back to black as night. Black eyes still remain the same. Sweat, dirt, and somewhat of blood soaks my fighting outfit.

I managed to get to my chambers in my weary phase. "JAVIS?" a yawn escapes my pale lips.

"Yes Miss Raymond-Foster?"

"My body needs to be rested and my outfit needs to be clean. Would you give me my personal treatment please? The one when I am unable to do it physically?"

"Certainly Miss Raymond-Foster."

My two piece outfit gets off of my body so he can take it as I lay myself in the already running water of my large shower. Candles light up my dark restroom. Music plays to smooth my emotions. The water is hot just the way I love it as they massage my sore muscles. Since the shower is big enough, I can sit down on the floor when I am tired. Shampoo and conditioner cleans and relaxes my overly worn out hair as I continue on my daily shower routine.

The shower lasted for a good thirty minutes before placing on my pajamas. It's late at night so I need the well deserve sleep. My Nightmare Before Christmas bed is neatly ready with my meal and drink ready. Cocktail shrimp with scallops and some soda. I know it's strange, but I like it. My bible helps me spiritually as I read a chapter before finishing up my meal.

"Thank you JAVIS, goodnight."

"Goodnight Miss Raymond-Foster."

JAVIS takes my dishes and dims down the lights. A soft smile appears on my face as I slowly slip into darkness.

*Loki's POV*

Thor's teleportation has taken us to his home from the past years, Midgard. The one place I nearly ruled over the past Midgard year.

"Why must I return here again?" I asked, really annoyed.

"Because I help you through everything brother," he answers with that pathetic smile.

I rolled my eyes at this. He did basically tortures on my already ruined life

"Come now brother, we need to meet up with Lady Jane and Lady Alexandra before meeting the others.

Unfortunately, The All-Father has me under Thor's care as my punishment. So far on my knowledge here. Lady Jane is the girlfriend of Thor and Lady Alexandra is her sister. Somehow the name Alexandra sounds lovely to me.

This mortal, Lady Jane, currently works as one of the healers in this structure. Thor's eyes light up when he sees his mortal girlfriend, which makes me sick.

"Next time be more careful please," she says to a patient, after finishing up with the cut on his hand.

"Yes Nurse Foster," he says, leaving the room.

"Jane," Thor smiles, getting her attention.

Turning around, her eyes meet the eyes of her immortal lover and smiles annoying. "Thor!" she exclaims, running into his arms.

My head is turn the other way because of the disgust I am feeling of them.

"This is my brother Loki."

"Nice to meet you Loki," Lady Jane smiles to me.

"He's not my brother," I groaned of that word.

"When will Lady Alexandra be back from her solo mission?" he asked her.

"She has come back last night and should be in the living room, waiting for me."

Thor and I followed the mortal woman to the living room where the sister of hers should be in. She starts to look around to find her. My eyes catch a glimpse of green and black. It's a young woman, probably younger than Lady Jane. She has a wicked smirk on her gorgeous pale face. I watch, holding back a chuckle, as the rather pale beauty places a piece of ice down the outer attire of Lady Jane.

This causes Lady Jane to let out a scream while the mysterious beauty and I start to giggle at the act of mischief.

"Lady Alexandra!" Thor exclaims towards the mysterious lady, getting the piece of ice of the attire.

"Alexandra?" I smirk towards her. So this is Lady Alexandra I've been hearing. She's lovely just like her Lady Alexandra.

"Loki?" she smirks back, sending a chill down my spine. "It's an honor to officially meet you Prince Loki."

"Officially?"

"During the attack last year, we were fighting," she explains, then her dark locks turn into dark gray locks "does this look familiar?"

Memories of the attack came back to me. I do remember a mortal female with dark gray hair and looks like her.

"That was you?" I asked in surprised.

"Also known as Spirit," Lady Jane smiles recovering to wrap her arms around Lady Alexandra's neck from behind.

"Our little Spirit," Thor grins at the sight.

"How many times do I need to tell you two?" Alexandra groans in annoyance. "Don't call me that!"

The smirk grew a little more. This mortal seems interesting to me.

"Oh come on Lady Alexandra," the idiot whines, "you're my partner in crime!"

"I know, I know," she rolls her onyx gems, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

This makes him happy as he pulls her into a very tight hug, but it makes me angry at him. "Stop it Thor!" I exclaim, pulling Alexandra out of the grip. When my cold hand meets the flesh of the pale arm, my body frozen. It feels like a burst of energy that has been teleported from her pale flesh to my body. This has caused me to separate from the mortal female.

"Well then," Thor speaks up with a smile, "now that we are all together now, let's celebrate with a small feast?"

"I'll cook the meal," Alexandra offers, walking over to the kitchen area.

I continue to stare at the actions of the dark beauty. 'Something about her…' I thought to myself.

*No One's POV*

Jane and Thor begin to enjoy their time, focusing on each other. It's rather uncomfortable because they seem to have forgotten Loki's presence. His eyes roll themselves at them and landed on Alexandra again, who's cooking the feast. Maybe she will be better company than the two lovebirds.

"Greetings your highness," she speaks with a soft smile, looking at him while sending a chill down his spine, "the meal is almost ready. So do you wish to have something to drink while waiting?"

"That'll be lovely," the dark prince smirks, starting to like this offer. "What do you Midguardians have for a drink?"

"We have endless options. Currently in the building we have water, tea, juice, and soda."

"What kind of tea, juice, and this 'soda' of yours?"

"We have green tea and sweet tea. As for juice, we have orange, pineapple, and apple. Soda is popular around here because of the texture and sweetness. Our favorites here are cola coke, pepsi, grape, orange, and a few others."

"I believe I would like to try your favorite soda then."

"Cola coke it is."

Emerald eyes continue to stare at her. Sleeveless green shirt has hug the curves of her upper body perfectly as the black pants copies the same movement of her hips and legs. Alexandra's body is indeed petite, but those curves are getting to him. Her big, onyx eyes sparkle like the stars at night when the black colored ashes made them darker. The nose bridge is slender as her nose is small with a point. Also, her lips are thin, but when she smiles or smirks it's perfect.

The one thing that caught his attention that makes him frown. Her nails on her thin fingers and little toes. It was something Loki approves in anger and disapproves with sadness. They're not horrible yet they are not amazing. No color is on them and some them are longer than the others. It's like she doesn't have time for own personal needs..

"Would you like some ice with your drink Prince Loki?" Alexandra asks him with a smile.

"Oh yes please," I smiled softly back.

She places ice in a tall glass before pouring in the soda. A slender, plastic thing gets in place in the drink. Loki's eyebrows raise up when it was colored green. Even though it was green, he doesn't know was it is.

"It's called a straw," Alexandra answers his confusion, "instead of drinking at the edge, the straw will help you drink without placing your lips on the edge." The prince gives her his confused look. "Here," she place her lips at the tip of the straw and begins to suck on it so the drink goes through the slender hollow. "Like that. Oh my apologies my prince, I'll give you another one."

"Oh no, it's fine really," he responded with a smirk.

Alexandra smirks back and gives him the drink. He mirrors the action she did with the straw and it's alright.

"You like the drink your highness?"

"Your Midgardian tastes are rather strange to me. This drink is quite good."

"Be careful with it because soda will often become addictive. Having it too much is not good for the body."

"I shall keep that in mind."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Alexandra's POV*

I set the table with the food and the table ware. It's actually kind of nice without everyone around us. Tony is out with Pepper. Bruce has a busy day in the lab. Steve having the day off with his good friend Bucky. Natasha and Clint are having one of their duo missions.

"Do you need some assistance Lady Alexandra?" the voice of the dark prince speaks when his presence appear above my shoulder.

A blush heat ups my face a little before I speak, "my apologies your highness, but I'm not in need of assistance."

"Are you sure? I don't wish for you to do many things at once."

"Prince Loki," I speak, turning to him with a soft smile, "I have gotten the hang of doing things at once. In Midgard, it is called multi tasking. Only few selected people has this skill." I continue to smile to him. "Although it is rather nice of you to offer assistance, but I am fine of doing this on my own."

"As you wish Lady Alexandra."

"If you like you can seat yourself in a seat while we talk to get to know each other."

"That will be wonderful," he smiles a soft smile, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Do you have any hobbies Prince Loki?"

"Hobbies?" the prince looks at me with confusion.

"A hobby is something that one does during their free time or time for themselves."

"I like to read books and magic spells mostly."

My eyes widen with a smile. "Oh my gosh, I love reading books as well and I love magic."

"Really?" he asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, would you like to spend some time in the library after the meal?" I asked with a slight blush on my face.

"I would love to," Loki smirks in response.

"Is the feast ready Alexandra?" my sister Jane asked, joining us with Thor.

"Yes it is," I answered, placing the last touches on the table.

The feast has be served. Jane and I did our meal prayer and begin to eat.

*After the feast*

Loki and I head towards the library. Hopefully he will like this library so I can have someone to hang with.

"You and Lady Jane do not appear similar," he comments.

"That is because I was adopted into the family at a young age." Horrible memories of them came back to me. "My apologizes, let's not speak of that please."

"I understand Lady Alexandra," Prince Loki says in a low tone of voice.

"Well here's the library," I said, changing the subject.

"What subjects do you have?"

"We have all sorts of subjects," I answered smiling brightly, "if you wish, you can explore the books while we spend time here."

"Thank you Lady Alexandra."

"You're welcome your highness. I'll be in the back of the library if you wish for my assistance."

I head towards one of my favorite subjects of the library. My hands has taken one of the Mythology books and I head towards one of the couches in the back. The positions I always use is my legs have to be curled in some way. Like my knees will be close to my chest or one of them is curled and one is straight out. I'm not sure why I need to have my legs curl in some way to feel comfortable.

Soon the God of Mischief joins me on the couch. I asked him if it's okay if my legs can be on his lap which he surprises me with permission. My legs gently place themselves on his lap and his arms rest themselves on my legs.

I caught the title of the book he has chosen. William Shakespeare's Hamlet.

"Interesting choice your highness," I smirked, "you will quite enjoy of the overall, yet not so much."

"What do you mean Lady Alexandra?" he asked, looking at me.

"Why not read it and figure it out."

The prince and I spend a few hours until I need to show him his chambers. He has taken a few books at different subjects. Good ones for sure.

"Your chambers are at the top floor where my chambers are," I said, pressing the elevator up button. "You must use the elevator, a teleportation device to get to different floors of the building."

Loki's head nod in understanding. The ride in the elevator was silent as we watch the lights head up to the top floor. I lead the prince to his chambers which is like about fifteen feet away from my chambers.

"Well here's your chambers. Everyone's chambers are more or less the same at different levels. You may explore around the building as you wish, but your chambers is your chambers."

"Alright thank you Lady Alexandra."

"You're welcome your highness. Well my chambers are fifteen feet away this way if you need my assistance."

"Sounds wonderful," he smirks.

I gave him one last smile before entering into my chambers. The door closes behind me as I slide down with a huge smile on my face.

"I actually spend the day with Loki!" I silently squealed in my head.

The first bad boy in my life, but I need to be careful. My heart has been broken so many times and I want it to be stitch up.

I spend the rest of the day in my chambers, watching the TV and getting some dinner later on.

Soon my outerwear gets replaced with my night wear. This time it's matching long sleeved black with dark gray trimmings. Black, dark gray, purple, and green are the colors for me. I removed my makeup as I get into bed reading my bible. Once done, I turn off the light and starts to drift into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*No One's POV*

It has been a week since the mischief prince of Asgard has arrived. He keeps having a nightmare of his past causing him to wake up suddenly in his slumber.

"Why must these cursed memories haunt me?" he angrily asked himself. Suddenly an image of Alexandra appears before him. "Maybe Lady Alexandra can help me," he says out loud.

Lady Alexandra was pretty much the only mortal that Loki is okay with. She serve him like a true prince and always make reasonable choices for the prince and keeping peace among the team. If she was royalty, maybe she will make a good queen.

The young prince walks the small journey to her chambers hopefully she's willing to give assistance at this time of night. Loki knocks on the door, waiting for an answer. After about five minutes has gone by, he realizes that she might be in her slumber.

With a single movement of his fingers, the door opens. He enters in to see that her chambers are about the same as his. The bedroom door is closed. Entering in, he sees a beautiful sight. It's Alexandra sleeping under dark green covers in her bed. Long dark as the night locks spreads around her covered body as her pale skin blends well with the darkness. He also notices something different about her face. There is no source of color, meaning she has no makeup on. Her sleeping face is facing the young prince as she lays in the middle of the bed in between the two pillows.

Loki can feel a warm feeling in his pale face. His immortal heart pumps rapidly in his chest. That's the moment that he believes he's falling for the mortal female. Slowly and quietly as he can, his hand gently places itself on her shoulder.

"Lady Alexandra?" he speaks softly, shaking her body a little. "Lady Alexandra?" he repeats.

Lady Alexandra moves a little before moving more on her back. The blanket slides off of her arm just enough to bring her arm to her face. Green pajamas with golden trimmings fits her body where Loki blushes more.

"Prince Loki?" the mortal whispers, making sure that is him.

"Yes Lady Alexandra," his soothing voice whispers back.

"Is something wrong your highness?" she asked, sitting up, revealing more of her nightwear.

Emerald green button up pajamas with golden lace trimmings fit her curves perfectly. The Asgardian prince blushes at the sight more.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" she asked, positioning herself into a sexy pose without knowing. (Sitting up with legs curled to one side)

"Y-Yes," he shutters.

"Well then," the mortal female speaks, getting out of bed on the other side.

She heads to a bookshelf filled with different books. Her small, pale hands reaches up to a certain book. A lavender bass cover with different designs all over the front with a picture of two girls; one in teens and another just a child.

"Whenever Jane or I have trouble of sleeping, we will look at the memories of our childhood." God of mischief give her a confused look. " Humans have created devices that we can capture a moment in time. They are called pictures, similar to paintings."

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked when she's offering it to him.

"We are still getting to know each other, so this is the good parts of my childhood. Please my prince."

He look at her one last time before finally taking the memory book.

"Thank you Lady Alexandra."

"You're welcome you highness." Then Lady Alexandra smiles sweetly towards him, "well it's getting late, have a goodnight my prince."

"Sleep tight Lady Alexandra," he smiles softly.

"Let the monsters come out to play tonight," she giggles a little.

Loki continues to smile at her child-like behavior.

The young prince sits in his chambers and begins to read the book. It's cover is a lavender with black and yellow letter saying, "FRIENDS FOREVER" at the both top and bottom. Black X is on the left side as a matching O on the right side. In the center has a picture of a girl in her teens and a little girl.

Loki opens to see the first page. Each picture has a message explaining what's going on. First picture shows a little girl with long, unbrushed hair and very worn out clothing. ' _Alexandra Raymond, age 5. She loves to cook clean, and animals/nature. Ready to be adopted into a happy, loving family._ " Another one shows a five year old Alexandra looking nervous and shy towards a younger version of Jane. " _Jane first meets Alexandra. Her twelfth birthday present gift._ "

Each picture has only Jane and Alexandra and no one else. Loki became confused about the lack of the mother and father figures in these memories. Yet a smile keeps on appearing on his face as he continues to learn more about this female mortal's past.

One picture has really got the young prince's attention. It's a young adult Jane hugging excitedly with an excited young teen Alexandra. ' _On Alexandra's thirteenth birthday, both Jane and Alexandra are finally free from the ones who called themselves 'mother' and 'father'._ '

"That explains everything," he thought to himself.

The parents must have never been good to them so that's why they are happy to be free. After the picture, every memory becomes more happier and full of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Loki's POV*

The sun's rays awakens me from my slumber. My eyes open to see that I was holding Lady Alexandra's book in my sleep. Maybe it is best for me to return the book to her. I did my new Midgardian morning routine and place on these black slacks with a button down green shirt and dress shoes. I believe that these are called.

The large mirror shows my reflection. Each time I see myself in Midgardian clothing, I never see me as myself, but then again, Lady Alexandra might likes me like this.

My knuckles hit the door of her chambers, still not sure if she has awaken as well. Hearing silence, I decided to enter her chambers to return the book, but once I entered, I heard something. It's like running water from a waterfall, but some steam appears from a door in her bedroom. Lady Alexandra wasn't in her bed like last night. That made me a blush on my face after I realized. She's currently doing her morning routine.

Quickly, I return to the living area of her chambers with the door closed behind me. Naughty thoughts appear. Thinking of this beautiful Midgardian goddess naked with the steamy hot water covering her pale skin. The blush deepens as I rub my temples, calming my mind. I seated myself on her comfortable couch.

'Why must I think about these thoughts of her if she's not yet my princess?' I thought to myself, sighing.

Some time has past by when the beautiful goddess has made her entrance from her bedroom. Her favorite color black colors her tight sweats, showing the curves of her short legs, as the tight shirt shows a lot of her moonlight skin. Very thin straps moves over her shoulders trailing a sharp sweetheart neckline. Her breasts has a great amount of it. They're not so big yet not so small. Also the shirt is showing skin from her lower stomach.

"Oh greetings your highness," she answers, noticing me.

Her eyes are filled with sleep still, no makeup is on her beautiful face. Long, dark locks pulled into a low bun, leaving a few strands hanging down.

"Greetings Lady Alexandra," I greeted back, holding back the blush, "was I interrupting your morning routine?"

"Oh no my prince," she smiles a little, raising her hand out, "you have arrived at a good time for me to talk to others."

"I have came to return your book," I offer her the book.

"Thank you my prince," she accepts it, "did you enjoy learning Jane's and mine past?"

"Yes I did," I smiled softly to her as she sits next to me, "I never knew you can understand me."

"It's very rare for two people can understand such a dark past."

Lady Alexandra leans down to get something under the small table in front of us. A large black box appears with matching color lace covers it beautifully and silver at the corners. I was rather confused of why pull this box out, but became shock when she opens it. There are so many different tools with different colors..

"What are all of those?" I asked her.

She looks at me with a confused look. "Is this your first time seeing a female's makeup?" she asks me.

"Uhh, females from Asgard don't really have this much of makeup."

"Really?" now she's shocked.

"Yes."

Then she begins coloring her face with a lot of makeup. This makes me frown, her beauty shouldn't have this much makeup.

"Lady Alexandra," I speak to her, "why wear so much makeup?"

"Because I'm ugly without makeup," she answers rather quickly, still focusing on the makeup.

I can feel my heart hurt a little. "Why say such words?"

"Because it's true."

It saddens me that this beautiful goddess doesn't see the beauty she has.

"Would you like it if I wear less makeup today?" she asked me, looking at me, finished the first layer.

My eyes widen a little when she asked me that. "Yes please," I answered softly.

"Very well my prince."

Lady Alexandra did only two things on her eyelids. A thin black line covers around her black as night eyes and trails on the sides of the eyes. Also her lashes are curl up, making her eyes appear bigger.

"Is this good your highness?"

The familiar blush appear on my face when I see her.

"It looks….beautiful," I managed to say.

A faint shade of pink colors lightly on her face as she smiles to me. Oh gods, her smile is so beautiful like her.

"Thank you your highness."

"You're very welcome Lady Alexandra."

All of a sudden, our eyes meet in a romantic contact. I can feel myself falling in love with Lady Alexandra. She's beautiful, smart, have a lot of things in common, and also she treats me like a true prince. Maybe she's the one for me. Our faces slowly lean into each other as our eyes begin to close. When we are only millimeters from our first kiss together, something has startled us to pull apart.

*Alexandra's POV*

Unfortunately, I know that sound very well. We both open the door to see Jane singing like an idiot as usual. She does this every morning to wake me up ever since we join the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainly to annoy me with her sisterly love, but since Loki's arrival here, she kind of stop. So this is both usual and unusual.

"Why is Lady Jane singing like that?" Loki asks me from behind me.

"Let's say she's a morning person and I'm a night person," I explained, looking up to him. "Alight Jane," I speak up to her, walking towards her, "you caught our attention."

"Good," she giggles like crazy.

I know that it's out of character of what Jane appears to you, but this is the Jane that I grew up with. Playful, childish, and pretty much an annoying sister that you can't help but love. I facepalm at her child like actions as she skips to the elevator. Fortunately, Thor doesn't know this side of Jane and I hope to my Lord that he doesn't find out at all.

The three of us head downstairs to the dining room/kitchen area where I see everyone gather around. They give us their morning greetings, before either leaving or staying. I give hugs to Clint and Natasha since they have a mission together.

"Good luck on your mission," I smile to them.

"Thanks Alexandra," Natasha smirks.

"Make sure that this place is clean when we get home," Clint says with a chuckle.

I chuckle as well. With him being a husband and father, he treats me like another daughter which I don't mind at all. Natasha is like another sister to me and she loves it!

Tony and Bruce partners up for time to time while Iron Man mostly partners with his longtime best friend Rooney. Unfortunately, their partnership's in the lab to upgrade on new technology for everyone, which occasionally they will have me as their test subject.

Steve's my occasion partner when Thor is not around or a mission comes up for him and me. He's a good friend who I consider as another brother figure like the all of the gentlemen here. I always love the stories he tells me about his time back in the forties. Times were simpler which I love the most.

I begin cooking breakfast for me and Loki. He's reading a book that he receives from the breakfast bar. Oatmeal of different kinds with some fruit. I'm sure that Loki is open-minded to new food that are different from Asgardian food so I've decided to make something that I believe food was like when life was simplier.

"Are you hungry your highness?" I asked him with a smile, offering his food.

"Why yes Lady Alexandra," he smiles back softly, accepting it, "oats and fruits for this morning?"

"Yes, we call it oatmeal, which is mainly oats cooked with either water or water and some extra flavor. I always love the brown sugar one."

"Brown sugar?"

"Brown sugar is a spice that has a sweet taste, but not overpowering that sweetness."

He takes a bite of the oatmeal and by the look on his face, he appears to enjoy the food quite a bit.

We both finish our breakfast before Jane comes over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Alexandra?" she asks, a little nervous.

Interesting. She's hardly nervous unless she's unsure about something.

"Alright Jane," I said to her, then turn to Loki, "please excuse me my prince I'll return."

"Okay Lady Alexandra."

My sister pulls me aside to talk to me.

"Thor and I were talking earlier," she begins, "we came up with a plan that involves with you and Loki."

"Which is?" I asked, confused with my arms across my chest.

"The whole day will be a double date for the four of us!"

"Excuse me?"

"Not like the four will be together throughout the whole day, but more like the two pairs of us will spend the day together like a date. And maybe when the night falls we can have the double date dinner to end the day perfectly."

I took a few moments to soak in the information she has give me. Thor and Jane are going on a big date today while Loki and I will do the same separately. So then tonight, we will get together for dinner.

"Let me ask Prince Loki and I'll send you a text about it."

"Alright, see ya later," she says, giving me a hug.

"Love you sis," I said, hugging her back.

"What does Lady Jane request for?" Loki asks me when I appear before him.

Now I'm nervous to ask him this. "Umm, your highness," I speak, really nervous.

"Yes Lady Alexandra, what is it?" he asked, concern.

"Would you like to spend the whole day with me like a date?"

He looks at me with what appears to be a happy look on his face. "I would love that Lady Alexandra," he speaks with the equal amount of happiness.

"Really your highness?" I asked shocked.

He chuckles, "yes Lady Alexandra, I would love to spend the day with you."

"Also, umm, tonight, Jane would like to have dinner with us and Thor."

His eyes darkens at the mention of his adoptive brother.

"It's called a double date."

"Well, I am going to be there to protect you if something happens."

I giggle at this. This is going to be an interesting day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Alexandra's POV*

Loki and I spend most of our day in my chambers. Tony gave me permission to get some pizza from outside of the tower so it should be here soon. Disney marathon of only my selections for us. If it's my choice, we would spend so many hours watching every single movie ever made, but I don't want to make my date uncomfortable with my Midgardian entertainment too much.

"What form of entertainment do you enjoy?" Loki asks, sitting down on the couch.

"I mostly enjoy watching movies and shows," I answered, putting one in the VCR/DVD combo, "they all are different yet they have one thing in common. They tell the story by showing it."

"Any kind of story?"

"Yes, I mostly go with Disney movies and shows. Disney was a Midgardian who made a group of others to make these movies and shows. Even after his death, more Midgardians of different generations tribute him with more stories to be told."

"Are we going to watch some of your favorites?"

"Yes we are. If you feel uncomfortable with something please let me know."

I have decided on the Lion King series. Only because it's similar to how our lives co exist each other. Our pizza came as I pay for it. Simple like pepperoni pizza so he can try something new, but not overly.

The first movie has really got to Loki like crazy because it's very much his life with Scar. Even though he holding it in, I can tell tears forming in his eyes. My arms wrap themselves around his body, calming him and I even whisper to him an apology. He calmed down and smiles softly to me. Also our pizza is nearly gone by the end of the first movie.

Lion King ½ is next. I always have this movie play after the first one because it's how the timeline is. Loki chuckles at the funny moments which makes me smile and laugh along. Lastly, Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. My most favorite because I love the story of Romeo and Juliet. Sure Hamlet's a good story, but I always have a soft spot for romance. At first, I thought he won't enjoy the movie because of the romance, but when I look over to him by the corner of my eye, he has a small smile on his face. Not One of Us plays. This time I hold in my tears, but I managed to keep calm with my fingers covering my eyes, letting a single tear run down my cheek. I can tell that it's black by my eyeliner.

I think that Loki saw this and places his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. This makes my head lean against his chest since I am still short compared to him, I can't place my head on his shoulder. Love Will Find a Way plays. My emotions are calm as I smile softly.

"What do you think of the series?" I asked the dark prince when the movie ends.

"I like it," he responses, "it reminds of William Shakespeare."

"Growing up, I always believe that the Lion King series is a way to help little kids to understand William Shakespeare."

"I can see that."

"My apologizes for the first one. I didn't think it will effect you like this."

"Lady Alexandra," he says, pulling me into a hug, "whatever you do to me wouldn't matter to me. You show me your favorite form of entertainment which I thilly enjoyed." He smiles to me like a genuine smile.

His smile makes me blush red.

Then the moment has been killed by my phone ringing.

"May I kill this device?" Loki asks, darkly.

"That won't be necessary, I got this."

I answered it with my usual greeting. Jane's voice came through, "Thor and I won't be enjoying you two for the double date."

"Why?"

"Because we actually planned this for you and Loki to get together."

"So you lied to me?"

"We know that you are shy around him so-"

"No need to explain. What should Loki and I do now?"

"You wear a dress and head to the dining room area."

"Is Pepper and Tony okay with this?"

Pepper is like a motherly figure to me and Jane so she's nice, kind, and can be firm.

"They are okay with it since they are having a date night out."

"About Bruce?"

"Bruce's taking a few days off so he's at his place close by to the tower."

"And Steve?"

"Steve's with Bruce having some guy time."

"Very well."

We both hang up as I turn to the prince.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Jane. She says that both Thor and her won't be joining us tonight." He smiles at this. "So they wish for us to have a dinner date in the dining room."

"Really now?"

"Yes, well your attire is formal like so you can go as that."

"About you Lady Alexandra?"

"I'll go get ready now."

I stood up from the couch and head to my room. My long hair gets brush thoroughly so I can place it into a low ponytail. Makeup is reapplied as my clothing gets replaced with a dress. It's a simple goddess like dress in my favorite color of course. Golden designs wrap my small waist like a belt as the thin straps holds up the sweetheart neckline. I also place on earrings and a bracelet. With matching flats on my feet, I return to Loki.

"What do you think your highness?" I asked him, blushing.

He looks up and froze with widen eyes.

"You look...beautiful," he manages to say.

"Thank you my prince."

"Shall we go now?"

"Yes we shall."

We head towards the elevator. Something has told me to hold his arm. I place my hands on his; one is above his elbow and one is under it. The side of my head lays on his lower bicep as I softly smiles with my eyes closed. Loki may not like it, but I'm treasuring this moment. His body stiffens, but somehow he relaxes. I look up to see Loki giving me a smirk. My smiles returns as he adjusts his arm so he can escort me to the dining room.

Lights are off with candles lighting up the darkness as a table set for two is in the center of the room. It's designed the way I love. Emerald green tablecloth on a small squared table with black lace on top. Combination of silver and gold tableware is neatly on top of the colors. Black chairs are cross from each other with a small bouquet of golden roses on one side.

"Wow," I managed to say through the masterpiece before us with a smile.

I was about to sit down in a chair, but Loki seated me in. A sight blush appears on my face when he's being a gentleman.

"Umm," I speak, making talk, "what is Asguard like?"

"What do you think Lady Alexandra?"

"I have a theory of what it looks like, but I am not completely current of what it looks like."

"I've been mostly in the castle with familiar stone structures and my mother's gardens. There are farmlands and villages."

"What does the queen's gardens look like?"

"Flowers of different kinds as the water falls down gently on rocks. Green grass touches everything…" his voice trails as he began to think deep.

"Your childhood was spent in her majesty's gardens mostly?"

"Yes."

I can sense the depression around him. Memories of Queen Frigga's surrounds the dark prince. I couldn't help, but feel so much empathy for him. My arm outstretched to his hand. Warmth from my hand startles him a little, making him to face the smile on my face.

"Queen Frigga did the right thing of raising you as her son and a prince because she always know that you will be the perfect king for Asgard with a beautiful wife and an amazing family."

"Thank you Lady Alexandra," he smiles back with his soft smile.

"Whenever you're experiencing memories," I say, "just find me and I can him you your highness."

Some of my favorite food appear before us. Looking over to Loki, his eyes gleam up when he sees the food. I'm assuming that it's similar to what Asgardian food is. Seafood, rice, with vegetables and fruit.

We go back and forth, learning about my interests are similar to Asgardian interests. Also my interests catches his attention very well. The more we get to know each other, the more I feel like I'm falling in with Loki. He places his hand gently over my hand this time. Our eyes meet again as our smiles meet. Light shades of pink appear on our pale faces.

Unfamiliar music plays through the speakers.

"What kind of music is this?" I asked, enjoying the music.

"It's Asgardian music," Loki answers.

"It's beautiful."

Indeed it is. It reminds me of classical music with lots of emotions.

Loki then stands up from his seat and offers his hand to me, "may I have this dance?"

"Yes you may."

I accepted.

My height is 5' 1" and Loki's over six foot tall. I feel his hands gently hold my side and hand. Their match got into position. We move around to the music, enjoying the moment. Loki's a really amazing dancer, especially giving me kisses on my hand.

"You're a really good dancer Lady Alexandra," Loki smirks at me.

"I can do other dances," I smirk back.

"Oh? May I see these dances?"

"Once we feel more comfortable with each other physically, then I'll show you."

Then a familiar tone plays. Lyrics speak up as I look up to the amazing emerald eyes. I give him a blushing smile. His smile becomes more like an emotion that I haven't seen from him. Like smile of love. Could this song be our love song?

Loki's face begins to lean closer to my face. Our eyes starts to close slowly as we slowly close the gap between us. Breathing touches pale flesh. Our noses touch….

"Lady Alexandra!" Thor comes running in screaming.

The action makes Loki and I pull back, but our arms are still around us. When the God of Thunder sees us, he blushes in embarrassment. Something very rare.

"What is it Thor?" I asked, concerned.

"Jane needs your assistance."

"Alright, I'll be there."

Thor leaves us alone. I try to remove myself from Loki's grip, but he tightens the grip, pulling me into his warm chest.

"Please stay with me," Loki whispers huskily.

"My prince," I whisper back, "no matter how much I wish to stay with you, my assistance is needed." My knees drop down to the ground as I hold his hand. "Forgive me, your highness," I kiss his pale, cold hand before leaving his sight.

*Loki's POV*

"Forgive me your highness,":she kisses my hand before leaving my sight.

I stood there shocked. Lady Alexandra just treated me like I am royalty. And I actually like it but her position like that didn't seem right. Maybe her as my queen...I smile at the thought. Queen Alexandra Laufeyson of Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Alexandra's POV*

The night sky is clear out. Stars and full moon shine down to the Earth. So many things are running around my mind. Thor's currently sleeping against a tree. It's my turn to look out. Usually, our missions together are survival like or guarding something for a certain amount of time.

Many questions keep on distracting me. Am I in love with the God of Mischief? Goes my God is okay with this? Why me?

"What am I going to do?" Thor's voice asks me, not startling me so much.

"Why me?" I sigh again, laying on the ground.

"Why you what?"

I look at him with some sadness. "I may be in love with Loki."

It took a second for the God of Thunder to sink in my answer. "That's great Lady Alexandra!" he exclaims with the biggest grin on his face.

"But what if my God doesn't improve this?"

"Oh," he understood now.

Thor knows how important religion is to me ever since I was really young. My thoughts drains me more to the point that I didn't realize he's pulling me into a hug. His warmth awakens me out of my thoughts.

"The Lord has His ways for all of His children," he whispers to me, "His way for you is that you are my brother's soulmate because you are the Goddess of Hidden Beauty. You see beauty in many things that a normal being wouldn't see. I see the way my brother watches you." I blush. "No other female has him staring at them with such love."

"You really think so?" I asked, looking up to him.

"I know so," he smiles, "when I first met you and got to know you, immediately I know that you're perfect for Loki."

I smile back to my brotherly figure as a tear gently fall down my face.

Our brother/sister moment gotten ruined by a large sound of an attack.

"Let's get dangerous brother," I speak seriously, getting ready to fight.

"You bet it sister," he speaks seriously as well, raising up his hammer.

*Loki's POV*

I watch Lady Alexandra as Spirit make her disappearance after Thor's. She twists her body around; she's on knee as her arms are positioned in different locations. Spirit spins around rapidly making a faint green and gold waves of energy around her gorgeous body. The spinning makes her fly up, following Thor's trail.

"Do you like my sister, Loki?" Jane's voice startles me a little.

"Yes, I think I'm in love with Lady Alexandra," I finally admitted, "Lady Jane," I said, looking at her.

"Yes Loki?" she got startled at my sudden action.

"May I ask for your permission for your sister's hand in courtship?"

Lady Jane looks surprised, but it quickly disappears with a rather unusual sound appearing from the large grin.

"Yes you can court Alexandra!" she exclaims loudly to the point where there's a ringing sound in my ear.

"Do you have to be so loud Lady Jane?" I asked through the pain.

"What's going on here?"

'Just great,' I thought to myself, 'he just has to come?'

"Loki wants to court Alexandra!" Lady Jane yells, still grinning to the Man of Iron.

"So Reindeer Games finally got a girl huh?" Tony smirks at this.

"Silence mortal!" I hissed at him.

Unfortunately, Tony sends messages to everyone one in this structure. Each one have different reaction to it. Lady Pepper and Lady Natasha gives me their blessings to court their friend and were happy that someone actually deeply cares for Lady Alexandra. Steve really likes the idea of being a couple and told me if something happens to her by my fault, he will fight me. Bruce and Clint have similar responses as Steve.

Not wanting to have more attention about my announcement, my mind wanders somewhere else. What should I do to ask her to court me? I want to make her comfortable with using the Midgardian traditions, but I still wish to it my way. Maybe asking some of the male's what I should do.

Clint's practicing his aim with the bows and arrows in the training room.

"Clint," I called out to him, startling him.

"Oh hey Loki," he greets, realizing it's me, "what's up?"

I was unfamiliar with his greeting, but I ignored it so I ask, "do you have a Lady for yourself?"

"Yes I do, why?" he responded, confused.

"I need some guidence of how I should ask Lady Alexandra to court me."

"Awe," he understood, "well when I ask my wife to be my girlfriend when we were younger, I ask if she was free on a particular day. She and I did whatever we can do and soon at the end of the day when the moment is right, I ask her to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

"That's it?"

"Yea, we were more like go with the flow. Meaning we're fine with whatever goes around us."

My eyebrow raises up. "Well thanks for the information."

"You're welcome Loki," he smiles.

I leave the training room to get something to drink. Steve's there, cooking something.

"Oh hello Loki," he greets me with a smile, "would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Ice water please," I answered, sitting on one of the stools. While he's making the ice water, I ask him, "what was the courtships like when you were younger?"

His eyes light up in confusion as well, but answers anyway, "well young couples will go out to do things entertaining like watching a movie or going out for dinner."

"Sounds simple," I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Yea, times were simpler back then."

"Interesting."

I finish my drink with a thanks and head towards the lab where Bruce and Tony is. My eyes roll at Tony. Why is he here again?

"Hello Loki," Bruce greets, noticing me, "how are you?"

"I need guidence for something."

"Oooo does Rudolph need help getting the girl of his dreams?" Tony teases with a playful smile.

"Silence," I growl at him.

"Do you need help on how to make the perfect moment for Alexandra?" Bruce asked, calmly.

"Yes."

"Well girls love it when the guys goes all out," Tony joins in, "roses, jewelry, dinner for two."

"Now you're describing what Pepper like," Bruce interrupts him.

"But doesn't Alexandra likes that too?"

"Anyways," Bruce turns back to him, "Alexandra is a simple girl. She does like what Tony said, but she likes anything you give thought to it."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like make something beautiful for her."

"You do realize I have the money to buy something," Tony argues.

"Thanks for the guidance," I said to Bruce, ignoring Tony.

I remove myself from the lab to my chambers.

Along the way, Lady Pepper and Lady Natasha stops me.

"We heard you need help with the perfect setting for Alexandra," Lady Natasha speaks.

The Midgardian English language can be rather confusing, but I am starting to understand it more.

"What are your guidence Lady pepper, Lady Natasha?"

"She likes things simple," Lady Pepper says, "something like a gift you have made personally with a small bouquet of roses."

"Her favorite colors are what we call colors and dark colors."

"Like black, green, silver, gold, blue, and white."

"Thank you for the information," I said to them, "I already know what to do."

"We wish you luck," they said with smiles.

I finally got to my chambers and immediately got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Loki's POV*

*The next morning*

Something inside told me to wake up. My eyes open and see it's like o seven hundred hours. Cursing to myself, I remove myself from the warmth from my bed. I did my Midgardian routine so I can get ready in my Midgardian clothing, black slacks with green button up dress shirt and dress shoes.

"Mr. Laufeyson?" JAVIS speaks over the speakers.

"What is it?" I asked coldly.

"You are needed in healing."

A wave of panic hits me. Healing? Lady Alexandra came to my head. Oh-no, she's in healing now? Quickly, I teleported closer to where the healers. Thor's there looking like he's freaking out scared.

"Brother!" he exclaims, coming to me.

"Why was I summoned here?" I'm just about scared as him.

"Lady Alexandra is seriously injured!"

My immortal heart stops. The light of my life is injured?!

"What happened?! Where is she?!" I answered at him.

"Oh Loki! We need you!" Lady Jane exclaims, noticing me.

"Is it Lady Alexandra?" I asked eagerly

"Yes, please come with me!"

I follow Jane to Lady Alexandra. Head healers from the main structure has come to treat my love.

When I got to the room, my heart sank. Lady Alexandra laying on a bed with cuts, bruises, and very large cut, showing her bones on her left shoulder and down to the lower part of her bicep. Tears pour down from her closed eyes to her jaw and hair.

"Lady Alexandra!" I said worried, kneeling down on her side.

"Loki we need your help," Lady Jane says.

"Yes anything!"

"Use your magic to pull her skin closer so we can go from there."

My hands glow a blue mist and hover over her injury. Her skin stretches closer to the point where Lady Jane says that they can finish it. These mortal healers push me out of the room, separating me from Lady Alexandra.

*Many Hours Later*

The sun goes down, letting the moon light up the night sky. My anxiety level keeps on rising as I try to keep calm about what's going on. I didn't want nutrition or water or anything until I see her again.

'Is she alright? Am I not going to see her anymore?' I thought to myself as more questions swims around.

"Loki?" Lady Jane asks, approaching towards me, making me stand on my feet. "Alexandra's healing now. You may come to see her."

I quickly head to the room to see her. Lady Alexandra leaning against the curved bed. Her sadden eyes stare out at the window to the night sky. It makes me sick to see her miserable and bandaged up. She senses me as her head turns to me.

"Lady Alexandra," I speak to her, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Loki," she says, sounding like she's about to cry.

"Don't be sorry," I gently touch her cheek, "they attacked you and I'm going to kill them for hurting you."

"There's no need for that."

"Yes there is a need Lady Alexandra! You're hurt with the healers-"

"I've gone through a lot worse than this." That made me froze in shock. "Why would you care?" Her sad, dark eyes look at me, wanting an answer.

My eyes stare back at her eyes with different emotions. Worry, concern, love, lust, and saddens.

"Alexandra," I speak softly, "I am in love with you. I care about you deeply."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're so beautiful, smart, and you see me as a normal being, even though I strongly think not." I paused, transforming into my Jotun form. "I understand that I am a hideous monster which you don't want anything from me."

"Loki," she speaks softly, "what I see before is no monster. If anything deserves a title of a monster it should be me." She closes her black eyes and her appearance changed. Her long hair quickly goes closer to her head, black wings appear out of her back. Delicate hands curl into halves (sp?) similar of a horse.

The more I see the transformation, the more my emotions go crazy.

"On the night of my birth," she continues, revealing her eyes a deep red, "I was in this demonic form. Each night this form will show as my human form shows during the day. I already knew that my biological parents had to do with it because of where they were." Tears begin to fall down her face. "Years go by, a priest has come to me and baptized me into a religion with my Midgardian God. That very night Spirit was born. I kept this form a secret from everyone so they can be safe. Even Jane doesn't know this side."

I wipe away the fallen tears. "Do you return my feelings?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"I'm in love with you Loki very much and I deeply care for you."

I couldn't control my actions. My hands hold her teary face as my lips finally meets hers. Lady Alexandra kisses back with her right half gently touching the side of my face. We stay like this for a long while, letting the sparks fly around us. Her half change back to the delicate hand I'm familiar with as I too change back to my normal form.

Slowly Alexandra and I pull apart. Our eyes meet as our normal forms are completed.

"Alexandra, Goddess of Hidden Beauty," I smiled truly, "you're everything I want in a goddess. Will you be my princess please?"

Her thin, pale lips curl up, "I would love to Loki."

That makes me smile more. My hands remove themselves from her face as she mirrors the action. I place my hands together, closing the gap in between. Slowly pale fingers open to reveal one of the gifts I have made personally for my princess.

*Alexandra's POV*

Loki opens his hands to him. Staring back at me is the most beautiful necklace I ever seen. A thin golden chain has a matching golden wiring around an emerald crystal gem. I smile to him when he gently places it around my neck. My fingertips touched it gently, admiring it's beauty.

"Thank you Loki, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you darling."

His hand faces up. A small wave swirls around to form another beautiful gift. A single golden rose that shades into green at the edges of the petals.

"Oh Loki!" I gleamed.

"You are the one for me Alexandra," he smiles to me.

"I love you so much," I smiled back with a blush.

"And I love you so much more."

He leans in to give me a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Alexandra's POV*

News spread throughout the Spark Tower. Apparently, JAVIS heard everything and tells everyone. We were both pleasantly grateful that the forms that we're born as is still hidden.

Recovery might be a while. The big boss himself wasn't pleased with the mission being incomplete. Thor wants to take the blame, but I was the one who failed the mission. Now Tony and Bruce has to finish it.

Right now, I'm in my chambers, reading one of my favorite books. Just enjoying the peace really, but I still feel bad about the mission.

I sigh in sadness.

"Are you alright my love?" the voice of my boyfriend speaks next to me.

"I still feel bad about the mission."

"It wasn't your fault Lady Alexandra."

"Fury was mad at me so it's my fault."

He looks down to his hands, deep thought. Then he smiles to me, "how about I can take you on date tonight?"

"You still don't have permission yet."

"I wasn't mentioning about going out being social."

"So dinner here for two?" I smiled.

"Yes."

"I would like to."

*Later the night*

A black dress that turns into green towards the bottom clothed my body as I keep things simple. My injured shoulder is still bandaged for another few days. I hope it won't result in a large scar. At least the straps of the V neck covers it somewhat.

"You look beautiful darling," Loki purrs, pulling me into a hug.

"And you look handsome love," I smiled, accepting the hug, "your armor makes you look like a king."

As soon as I said the word king, he smashes his lips onto my neck, finding my weak spot. Which he did, making a moan/gasp appear out of my mouth.

"Keep on addressing me as your king," he whispers huskily to me, "and your sweets will be sweeter."

I blush of he meant. "What do you have planned?" I asked through the moans.

"You will soon find out."

He allows me to sit on the couch as he gets our dinner. It smells good and I can tell he made the food. Seafood! Yummy!

"What are your thoughts about having children?" I asked with a blush.

He looks at me, "I do like children. Maybe having two children."

"A heir and heiress?"

"Yes."

"Having a boy and a girl will be amazing to have," I smiled a blushing smile to myself.

I wasn't sure if he heard that, but I continue eating the delicious food. His hand moves my hair to the side while staring into my eyes.

"Do you believe there's a future for with a marriage and children?" Lust and love fills up into my prince's dark eyes.

A blush warms up my face, "am I good enough to be your queen and mother of your children?"

"You're perfect of being my queen and the mother of my children," he whispers with a smile, "but as of right now, you're my perfect princess."

I smiled to him and place our plates on the table.

Our eyes close as our lips meet. They move around against each other. My hand places itself on the side of his head. His tongue licks my lower lip, begging for entrance. Being the God of Mischief's princess, I decided to tease him for a bit. My lips kept shut as he continues to beg for entrance.

A gasp appear out of my mouth when I feel his hands under the long skirt, touching my legs. In particularly, my inner thighs. With my mouth open, his tongue slips in and it's enjoying every corner, basically everywhere. I never knew how sensitive my mouth is. Moans and groans at each touch from under my dress and how our tongues are dancing. My hands move to his strong shoulders without hurting my shoulder as one of his arms is around my waist and the other is still under the dress.

"Would you like to have sweets now?" he whispers in my ear huskily.

"Loki?" I said nervously.

"Yes dove?"

"I'm not ready for all the way, but I do want to do this," I blush a lot at this.

Loki smirks at me, "is the Goddess of Hidden Beauty shy?"

"Y-Yes and I never done it before."

"My love," he smirks more, "put all of your trust in me and enjoy all of my love and lust for you."

"Okay."

The arm that was under my dress moves under my knees as the other moves from my waist to my back. He stands up from the couch, holding me bridal style. At this point flies off my legs, showing how pale they are. Loki sees the pale flesh with a look of getting turn on. I blush more and more at this.

He jumps on the bed with me under him. Lips touch letting all of the sparks fly like every kiss we share. I can feel the dress raise up revealing more and more of my body. Once the dress is completely off, my green undergarments with black lace stare back at him.

"Do you like what you see my king?" I asked with the most naughtiest smirk I can do.

"You really are naughty love," he chuckles.

I help him to get his attire off to his black boxers. This I got turn of of his body. He's pale, tall, and lean. Also he has muscles, but not crazy like Thor, which I love the most. I move my cold hands up and down on his flesh. Similar moans and groans appear out of his mouth.

Loki then kisses every inch of my flesh that is expose to him. He's so gentle and compassionate at the same time. I return the favor of gently getting on top of him, kissing his flesh.

"Did you enjoy that my princess?" he asks sweetly.

"It was wonderful my prince," I answered just as sweetly as him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

Tony awakens from his slumber and stretch out his limbs, enjoying morning before him. He pulls out his digital calendar to see what's for the week to come. It's October 1st! Meaning there are two reasons to celebrate. On October 13th is Alexandra's birthday! Her twenty first birthday to be exact. Also Halloween's coming.

"JAVIS!"

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Send an email to everyone on the team and Pepper except for Alexandra just telling everyone that Alexandra's birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks and asking them what ideas they have in mind."

"Yes Mr. Stark."

Meanwhile, Alexandra is doing her normal routine, thinking about her birthday. About eight or so years she always hated the anniversary of her birth, even celebrating it with Jane. Slowly, but surely the youngest Avenger learns to love this day.

'Maybe just a nice dinner with cake will be fine,' she thought to herself.

When she barely put on her black undergarments when a familiar presence appear behind her.

"I don't think you should wear anything else love," her boyfriend speaks having a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Oh love," she giggles, rolling her dark orbs.

Loki takes his princess's body and playfully throws her on the bed over the Nightmare Before Christmas blanket. Alexandra watches with a naughty smile when the demi-god crawls over her almost naked body.

"Do you enjoy seeing me in my Midgardian or Asgardian attire?" he asks her.

"I like both attires," she answers, running her slender fingers in his long dark locks, "but you look so sexy and mighty in your Asgardian attire while you look sexy and naughty in your Midgardian attire."

"Oh really dove?" he smirks to her. "You're the sexiest one between the two of us. In fact, you're the most beautiful and sexiest in all of the seven realms."

"Even more so than the goddesses of Asgard?"

"Alexandra," he began to kiss her angelic features to her pretty neck, "your beauty should not go to waste."

"Loki," she moans in his ear, digging her fingers more in the demi-god's long dark locks.

Jane, Natasha, and Pepper team up together to figure something before addressing it to Tony aka the party planner.

*October 13th*

*Alexandra's POV*

Loki's kind voice sings the Asgardian version of birthday song. It makes me smile, awakening me from my slumber. By the end of the song, his smiling face leans down to my sleeping smiley face to give me a long, passionate kiss.

"Happy Birthday my love," he whispers softly to me.

"Thank you my love," I whisper back softly.

You ready for your big day?"

"Yes, but I'm really scared of what Tony is going to do though," I said, sitting up, letting blanket fall off of my upper body, revealing my short nightgown.

"Well, let's not worry over him," he says, bringing me to his chest, "let's focus on getting ready for the day."

After our usual morning routine, the choice clothing lays on the bed, waiting for our bodies. Loki's wearing dress black slacks with matching long sleeved collared buttoned down shirt. I'm wearing black jeans with a matching black tank top with white rose designs which has hints of gold.

Before I can even get my makeup on, Loki stops me.

"I know that it's your birthday, but will you not wear makeup? Just for now please?" Loki asks me.

"You sure?"

"You're beautiful without makeup."

I smiled to him, "alright, I won't wear makeup for now."

"Thank you Lady Alexandra," he smiles back.

My boyfriend doesn't mind me wearing makeup, just as long as it's not the full blown look.

"Miss Raymond-Foster?"

"Yes JAVIS?"

"You are needed in the dining room without Mr. Lauysfson."

"Alright."

I place on my some flip flops as I place on my earrings. Loki places the necklace around my neck. Our lips meet for another amazing, long kiss before departing. My personal plans are mainly going out to the jewelry store to give Loki something special for Christmas. Today's one of the very few days that I can get off. Besides I might not get something for my prince during the Christmas rush.

"Happy Birthday Alexandra!" Jane, Natasha, and Pepper screams to me when I enter the dining room.

My heart skips a beat at the sudden action. "You girls almost gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed, taking deep breaths and holding my chest.

"We're so sorry," Jane apologizes.

"We are going to take you out for your birthday," Natasha says with a smile.

"A girls' day out!" Pepper smiles wide.

"Wait, what?" I giggled.

"Good thing you don't have makeup on," Jane pointed out.

The next thing I knew, they grabbed my arms and pull me out of the Stark Tower.

Turns out I'm having a spa day! Basically everything to full body massage to facial and medi pedis. I am wearing a snow-white robe with my jewelry off.

"Hello Alexandra, I'm Candance," the consultant says with a smile.

"Hello," I greeted back with a smile.

Let's just say the full body massage and facial rubs away all of my stress, soreness, and tensions.

*A couple hours later*

I took a deep breath of satisfaction as I place on my clothes on. That was certainly overdue for me. Now that my body is all relaxed my stomach needs food.

"Thank you so much," I said to them with a smile.

"You're very welcome and Happy Birthday," she smiles to me.

"Thank you."

The girls pick me up and head towards one of my favorite restaurants here in the city. It's a fancy like restaurant so it's awesome. We exchange stories about our significant others and catching up with life. Also, I hide my embarrassment with a shy smile when the waiters and waitresses sings the birthday song to me as they deliver me a blondie brownie with vanilla ice cream. Chocolate syrup spells out Happy Birthday on the plate as a candle is light up.

I blow it out as cheers are heard. The dessert is yummy as well.

*Nail/Hair Salon*

Now this was a surprise for me. Getting my nails and hair done. Looking at the rack of different colored nail polish bottles. I pick out the most beautiful shade of black and green. Charcoal and emerald. Jane picks out her favorite color red. Pepper's favorite color is pink. Natasha prefers clear nail polish.

"What do you like to have today?" my consultant asks.

"I'm thinking about the charcoal on my toes and the emerald on my fingers."

They prep us up with the massage chairs and they offer us something to drink. At first I didn't want to, but they got me to have a glass of champagne.

"Do you think that your boyfriend will love the emerald on you?" Natasha asks me, making sure his name wasn't speak out.

"I hope so," I said, taking a sip of my champagne.

Talking back and forth, having a good time.

"Would you like to have designs on your nails?" my consultant asks me.

"Yes please," I smiled, "can you do flower designs?"

"I can do that. How about white flowers on your big toes and golden flowers on your fingers?"

My eyes light up hearing this. "Yes, please."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Alexandra's POV*

*About an hour later*

My nails are done when they begin with my hair and makeup. Hair went smoothly. It's in waves around my upper body without it being crazy. Unfortunately, makeup didn't go so well. Let me tell you why.

"Hello I'm Becky," the makeup artist greets with a smile.

"Hello my name is Alexandra," I greeted back, smiling.

"Please have a seat," she says, which I obeyed, "so today's your birthday right?"

"Yes it's my twenty first birthday."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what look are we going for?"

"I'm torn between two looks; the natural look and something gorgeous you know."

"Right. Is there anything you don't want?"

"I'm not a big fan of blush and bronze."

"Okay. I'll get started."

She gets her stuff together and begin. My eyes close and notice something. Becky keeps on repeating a motion. Applying and removing it.

"I'm going to step out for a sec," she says, before leaving.

'That was weird,' I thought to myself, opening my eyes.

My ear then picks up something. Becky was talking to who I thought was the manager.

"My client is really yellow," Becky says in a whisper, "she has vampire like skin."

"Maybe ask her if she has her makeup with her."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. Look Becky, you should have ask me first if I have makeup with me before informing the manager.

"If it make things easier for you," I said calmly, "I brought my makeup."

"Oh yes thank you."

My concealer and foundation are pulled of my makeup bag. She finally begins on my makeup. I can feel she's working a great amount of time on my eyes on a little lipstick.

"Alright I'm done."

I look at my reflection in the hand mirror. My whole face has my concealer and foundation, but the eye makeup is different than my usual. She place golden and black eyeshadow on my eyelids with some eyeliner and places some reddish brown lipstick on my lips.

"Wow I love it," I smile to her, "thank you."

"You're welcome."

The girls pick me up and we started to head back to the Tower.

"We have something for you," Pepper says with a smile.

"But you need to put it on before we get there," Natasha smirks.

"Wait what?" I asked, really confused. "You want me to change in the car?"

They weren't kidding either.

When we arrived at the Tower, my clothing has changed into a brand new dress. It's the goddess look which apparently I am obsessed with. Green one shoulder with a golden piece on the shoulder strap. My feet wears golden sandals wrap around them. I believe they're trying to get me sexy for Loki.

The girls take me to the dining room. Multiple colors change through the darkness. It really catch my attention as my favorite music plays through the speakers.

"Happy Birthday!" the guys screamed, surprising me gratefully.

"Thank you so much!" I grinned at everyone.

"Let's party!" Tony exclaims, being the DJ of the night.

Everyone are having a great time, but I cannot find my boyfriend at all. It doesn't really surprise me because he's not into parties. Still, I would love it if he did come, but I don't wanna make him uncomfortable.

"Greetings Alexandra," Thor comes over to me with a huge smile, "Happy Anniversary of Birth."

"Thank you Thor," I smiled to him, "where's Loki?"

"Brother Loki is in your chambers, I believe he's working on his present for you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, may I give me little sister a dance?" the God of Thunder asks me, offering me his hand.

"Does Jane improve this?"

"She trusts me around you."

"Very well, I would love to," I smiled, accepting his offer.

Thor and I begin to ballroom dance through the music. We had a good time dancing.

After an amazing time of singing, dancing, present giving, and eating cake, I took my presents and extra slice of cake and head up the chambers. The birthday party was amazing. Lots of presents with my favorite kind of cake (vanilla cake with black frosting and the writing Happy Birthday Alexandra in green). The birthday was simply just the way I like it, except for Pepper had to drag a drunk Tony out of the dining room. I dance with all of the guys while singing many songs with the girls.

"Loki I'm home," I called out, entering the chambers, revealing my sandals.

I place down the presents and cake to see different colored petals scatter around into a trail to the living room where Loki awaits for me for wearing his armor. The whole chambers has the lights dim to a gentle darkness. When he turns around and his eyes widen towards me, mainly my whole appearance.

"L-Lady Alexandra," he manages to say.

"How do I look?" I asked him nervously, sitting next to him.

"You look ravishing my princess," he pulls me into a very compassionate kiss.

At first, my eyes widen in shock, but I kiss back, savoring each moment.

"My gift for you my love is a night of passion and love."

"Oh Loki!" I smiled big.

Music plays as he pulls me into a slow dance which happens to speed up. Lifehouse's You and Me, our song. My eyes look deep within his eyes as I can hear him singing to me. I smile to him. Loki spins me around and brings me in his arms a few times.

"I love you Alexandra," he says when the song ends.

"I love you too Loki," I smile more to my prince.

He leans down as I lean up to him. Our lips meet for a sec before several kisses appear. I wrap my arms around his neck when my prince wraps his arms around my back and waist. All of a sudden, Loki picks me up and takes me to the bedroom. My eyes send him messages telling him that I want him more than anything now. His eyes matches the emotions of lust and love.

My hands pull off his armor, revealing his lean chest and boxers. His muscles are turning me on. Like they always do. Loki pulls up my dress revealing my undergarments. This time they're black and the bra is strapless. I can tell that Loki's hungry for my body. The God of Mischief crawls over my pale body like a predator stalking his pray. His breaths are like a cool breeze as he trails up from my feet to my neck. Certain areas makes goosebumps covering my body. A blush and moan escapes my lips when he breaths over the certain areas.

He notices this and smirks to me, "are you ready now dove?"

Still feeling the slight pleasure, I look back at him with a smirk, nodding my head. Our lips meet when Loki reveals my bra. My arms cover my breasts as I blush madly.

"Don't be shy love," Loki whispers to me, "you're beautiful and very sexy." His comment purrs within my ear.

I loosen my arms to show him my breasts. They are not small like an A, but they are at a B which I like the most. Pleasure jolts send through my body when he brings one to his mouth as he licks and sucks on it. He repeats the action to the other one. Moans and groans appear out of my mouth.

His touches, kisses, licks, and moans/groans are mixed with my own throughout the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Next morning*

*Loki's POV*

The rays of the early morning sun awakens me from my slumber. Memories of last night floated in my mind. Lady Alexandra screaming my name and also addressing me as her king was my favorite part. It makes me smile at that memory. I open my eyes to see her sleeping figure next to me. She's truly an amazing female.

I lean in to kiss those beautiful thin lips, awaking her from her sleep. Her onyx eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Morning my queen," I greeted her, still smiling.

"Morning my king," she greets back with her beautiful smile.

"Did you enjoy my gift for you?"

"Very much so."

"I'm glad," I kiss her lips, getting on top of her. Something liquid like and warm meets my flesh from her womanhood. "Umm Alexandra?" I asked, breaking the kiss. "Wh-What's that?" I freaking out because it feels like blood.

She looks confused, but looks down. "Awe!" she says, understood now. "It's nothing to worry about." Her smile appears again as she got out of bed.

"Nothing to worry about?!" I exclaimed, freaking out more. "Didn't you had that time like a week ago?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes my monthly time has finished about a week ago and it should come again within a couple of weeks. This is NOT that, it's something else."

"Then what is it?" I asked worried, following her to the shower.

"When a Midgardian female has lost her virginity, it's common for her to bleed because think of it the insides is not used to that sort of action."

The warmish water turns on.

"Is there damage? I didn't mean to hurt you," I said, feeling guilty.

"Loki," she says with a smile, placing her arms around my waist, "it's very common for the first time to be painful, but once I am healed within a few days, everytime we make love it will be more pleasurable."

Her kind smile calms me down as I smile her back softly and hugging back. "I still sorry about hurting you."

"I always wanted to get you my virginity anyway," she blushes a little.

That made me smirk, "allow me to do this."

I place my hands over her pretty hands and made a green glow around them. Her toes glow as well. Soon my hands remove themselves from her hands, letting the glow die down on both hands and toes.

"The paint on your hands and toes will never fade or remove of them," I smile to her.

"Thank you Loki," she smiles beautifully to me.

I take her into the shower.

*Halloween*

*Loki's POV*

The last day of October has come. I believe it's a Midgardian holiday called Halloween. Alexandra's moods change a lot lately, but I already know what's going on. It's her all time favorite holiday while her female thing are making her like this.

She asked me nicely that I would wear my Asgardian attire, which I happily accept. From what I know of this holiday is that everyone gets to wear clothing called costumes and play trick or treat. I smirk at the trick part. No matter how much I want to know what Alexandra is going to wear, she won't tell or show me until the party tonight. The man of iron sure loves these unnecessary parties.

I have been feeling uneasy today because Lady Alexandra has been with Lady Jane all day doing her costume. My arms are so used to have themselves around her body while I do something else like reading Midgardian books or watching tv with her. Even at night, she will be in my arms.

A knock appears on at the door when the familiar, annoying voice of Thor speaks up, "Brother Loki, it is time for the Halloween party."

"I'm coming," I groaned, getting up from the couch.

Thor's wearing his Asgardian attire as well, possibly because of Lady Jane. We didn't have our helmets on. They disappeared this morning so we don't know where they are.

Black and orange colored decorations cover everywhere in the dining room. Everyone dressed in different costumes, all of them I don't even know what they are, but I know who is who.

"Reindeer Games! Thor!" exclaims the man of iron with a huge grin, coming over to us.

"Stop calling me that!" I groaned, already wanting to leave now.

"Hello Brother Tony," Thor greets him with a smile, "who are you dressed up as?"

"I'm Hugh Hefner!" he exclaims with a large grin. "The creator of Playboy!"

"Get back here Tony!" Lady Pepper, dressed some kind of bunny like, grabbing him to somewhere else. "Sorry about this gentlemen," she apologizes, grabbing him.

I didn't quite understood what he was dressing as, maybe I'll ask Alexandra about it. Speaking of which I didn't see her today, I'm really missing her. Thor and I went our separate ways. My drink is Alexandra's favorite soda. Coke Cola. Now I understand why she loves this drink so much.

"Loki?" Alexandra's voice speaks behind me as I feel a tap on my shoulder.

The corners of my lips curl up into a my smile as I turn around. When I did, my shockness cause me to drop my drink to the ground. Standing before me is my princess, but her costume has really got my attention. My armor wear, but in a dress form that went down to her knees as matching colored leggings under the skirt. Also black boots goes up to almost to her knees.

"Al-Alexandra," I managed to say.

"Do you like it?" she asked a little nervous.

"Oh darling!" I smiled wide, bringing her to my arms. "You surprise me with everything you do and I love it!"

She giggles her pretty giggle with her arms around my neck. "I'm not the one for surprises," she says, "but somehow I feel like surprising you."

"You are the amazing goddess I could ever ask for."

Our lips meet for just as amazing kiss.

As the Halloween party goes along, Lady Alexandra has explain each costume of the team members. Lady Natasha is a black cat. Clint wasn't there because he's being with his family for a few days. Bruce's a Midgardian author named Edgar Allan Poe, which I am familiar with. Steve has a uniform which I don't remember what kind. Lady Jane's surprisingly or unsurprisingly is Thor. Also, Tony's and Lady Pepper's costumes were from a Midgardian male's entertainment. She was explaining that with a blush.

"Karaoke time!" Tony screams from the music station. "First up we have the Goddess of Mischief and the Goddess of Thunder!"

Alexandra pulls away from my tight embrace on the couch which I didn't like so much. She joins her sister on the stage in front of us.

"We are going to sing a song that we think is perfect when Loki found out the real truth about himself and the family," Lady Jane smiles to us through her microphone.

My queen has a look that she knew that was going to happen. Music begins to play as she sings, " _I gotta say what's on my mind, Something about us doesn't seem right these days_

 _Life keeps gettin in the way whenever we try,_

 _Somehow the plan is always rearranged_."

She walks around the stage as if she letting the emotion help her through the song.

" _It's so hard to say but I've gotta do what's best for me, You'll be ok..._

 _I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, We might find our place in this, World someday, But at least for now, I gotta go my own way_ "

Her long dark hair turn dark grey as she begins to use her powers to make the stage more of a nature like atmosphere.

" _Don't wanna leave it all behind, But I get my hopes up, And I watch them fall everytime, Another color turns to grey, And it's just too hard to watch it all, Slowly fade away, I'm leaving today 'cause I, Gotta do what's best for me, You'll be ok...I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, We might find our place in this, World someday, But at least for now, I gotta go my own way_ "

Lady Jane appears behind Lady Alexandra when she turns back to human form. " _What about us? What about everything we've been through?_ "

" _What about trust?_ " Lady Alexandra sings with sadness, turning to her sister.

" _You know I never wanted to hurt you_ ," Lady Jane places a hand on the emotional looking little sister.

" _What about me?_ "

" _What am I supposed to do?_ "

" _I gotta leave but I'll miss you!_ "

" _I'll miss you._ "

" _So_

 _I've got to move on and be who I am,_ " Lady Alexandra walks off from Lady Jane, circling around the stage.

" _Why do you have to go?_ "

" _I just don't belong here_

 _I hope you understand._ "

" _I'm trying to understand._ "

" _We might find our place in this_

 _World someday_

 _But at least for now._ "

" _I want you to stay!_ "

" _I gotta go my own way!_

 _I've got to move on and be who I am._ "

" _What about us?_ "

" _I just don't belong here_

 _I hope you understand._ "

" _I'm trying to understand._ "

" _We might find our place in this_

 _World someday_

 _But at least for now_

 _I gotta go my own way_

 _I gotta go my own way_

 _I gotta go my own way._ "

I stood there stunned of the performance. The song describes exactly my feelings during that time. Everyone cheered for them as Lady Alexandra leaves the stage. She appears to be feeling weak.

"That was wonderful," I commented with a soft smile, hoping it will cheer her up.

"Thank you," she smiles back weakly before taking a deep breath.

"Do you want to head back to our chambers?"

"Yes please."

She gets carried in my arms, bridal style, and we head back to our chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Loki's POV*

I look out through the window of my chambers. Snow begins to fall from the sky, making the atmosphere cold. Happiness try to appear on my face, but my love is being that gives me true happiness.

Speaking of my love, the transportation device has come onto the grounds of the structure. A smile appears on my face when I see her existing out of the device. I head downstairs to greet her, but I saw greeted by the counters being covered by what appears to be bags.

"Darling?" I called out.

"Yes Loki?" she asked, appearing behind the counters.

"How was your trip to the market?" I smiled, pulling her into a hug and a passionate kiss.

"It was okay, but Jane bought all of the things," Alexandra groans.

This makes me frown. "She's not helping you?"

"We made this duel a long time ago where she will pay for whatever when we go out shopping and I will be the one who has to put everything away."

I wave my hand in a clear white flow over the groceries and everything disappear. I already know where things go in the kitchen.

"Well that's faster than I thought," she noted, "do you want some ice cream Loki?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh yes please," I smiled back, "did you brought our favorite?"

"Of course I did my king."

Lady Alexandra addressing me as her king always bring a chill down my spine. Oh gods, I truly love this girl. She brings out two ice creams sandwiches filled with cookies and cream between the chocolate bars.

I lead her to the couch and have sit on my lap. Her head snuggles into my chest as she smiles a cute, soft smile.

"Alexandra?" I asked her, remembering something.

"Yes Loki?"

"What's the upcoming holiday?"

She looks up with a smirk, "are the celebrations starting to annoy the God of Mischief?"

I slightly growl at her comment in response.

"It's called Christmas," my love answers, "the religious side is celebrating the birth of the human son of my god. As years go by, a figure of human history mythically named Santa Claus will come into the houses during the one night of Christmas Eve. In remembrance of this joyous person, families who celebrates the holiday will get ready for his spiritual arrival for presents. Although in reality it's the parents who has presents from Santa. The tradition is mainly for children and parents with children. Of course that's for nice children."

"Why only the nice children? What about the bad ones?"

"The naughty children will get coal and there's another tradition that is actually a legend for those children."

"What's the legand?"

"A mythical creature will kidnap the naughty children."

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, but there's nothing to worry about since they are playful traditions. Although there's a romantical side of the holiday."

"Oh?" I smirked, starting to like this.

"Couples can stay at home, enjoying the peace decorating the tree, hang up stockings, pretty much the same traditions of having a family, but doing them together makes it romantic," she blushes, looking away.

The smirk on my face grew, knowing exactly what to give my princess as a present.

*Christmas Eve*

*Alexandra's POV*

My present is carefully wrapped with emerald green wrapping paper with a black ribbon. It's for my immortal lover and I hope he likes it. Christmas carols plays through the radio. Loki's and mine's stockings hang over the fireplace, letting the smell of chestnuts roastin filling up the whole chambers.

Surprisingly, we have the whole Tower to ourselves because everyone is spending the holidays either with family or on vacation. I see it as a good thing because I can introduce Loki more with Midgardian traditions and cultures.

I gently place the present under our beautiful Winter Wonderland Christmas tree. My outfit for this Christmas Eve contains a simple green knee-length dress with three quarter sleeves and black leggings. Also a red sash wraps around my waist.

"Now what's this doing on you?" Loki asks, grabbing the sash from behind.

A smirk curl on my lips as I twirl around, making him pull the sash off of me completely.

"You really don't like it when I have red on," I smirked more.

"Is it obvious?" he chuckles, pulling me into his arms. "You are forever and always mine not his."

"I love you and only you Loki Laufeyson."

"And I love you and only you Alexandra Raymond-Foster."

He dips me down in a kiss and leaves me like this.

"Ready for the Snow Miser marathon?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yes I am my darling," Loki smiled big.

Ever since the day after Thanksgiving, I introduce him to classical movies for Christmas and immediately he enjoys Snow Miser and Jack Frost. We are going to watch the three movies with Snow Miser, enjoying our time together.

The part of Snow Miser's music begins to play from _A Year Without Santa Claus_. Loki gently takes my chin, making me face his smirking face. " _I'm Mister White Christmas  
I'm Mister Snow I'm Mister Icicle I'm Mister Ten Below Friends call me Snow Miser Whatever I touch Turns to snow in my clutch I'm too much!_" he sings the lyrics along, singing it to me.

I playfully glare at him with a smirk. " _He's Mister White Christmas He's Mister Snow_!" I sing along.  
" _That's right Alexandra!_ " he laughs out, having us dance around the chambers.  
" _He's Mister Icicle He's Mister Ten Below_!" My arms wrap themselves around pretending it's cold. _  
_" _Friends call me Snow Miser, Whatever I touch Turns to snow in my clutch_ ," He makes a snow rose to me. _  
_" _He's too much!_ " I laugh out when the rose turn into real snow through the whole chambers! _  
_" _I never want to see a day That's over forty degrees I'd rather have it thirty, Twenty, ten, five and let it freeeeEEEEEEeeze!_ " His magical snow powers made everything into a true Winter Wonderland. _  
_" _He's Mister White Christmas He's Mister Snow_!" I twirl around him, enjoying the snow. _  
_" _That's right Alexandra_!" _  
_" _He's Mister Icicle He's Mister Ten Below_!" _  
_" _Friends call me Snow Miser, Whatever I touch Turns to snow in my clutch...too much_ ," he sits down on a chair like a king on his throne, smirking towards me.

" _Too Much!_ " I smirked darkly as well, kneeling before.

"You were amazing there my princess," Loki comments to me.

"Not as amazing are you my king," I smiled towards him.

"You're like the Vincentia to my Bernard."

"Awwww Loki you're too much!" I giggled. "Speaking of which," I smirked, listening to the music playing next. " _I'm Mister Green Christmas I'm Mister Sun I'm Mister Heat Blister I'm Mister Hundred and One_ ," I sing the next song with dancing, making a performance for my king. " _They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch_ ," I took a snowball as Spirit and make into a golden rose. " _I'm too much! He's Mister Green Christmas He's Mister Sun He's Mister Heat Blister He's Mister Hundred and One_ ," the golden rose turns different colors as snow from the chambers swirls around it disappearing the pretty ice icicles. " _They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch He's too much!_ " My body moves around very similar to a Black Swan ballerina. " _I never want to know a day That's under sixty degrees I'd rather have it eighty, Ninety, one hundred degrees!_ " I spin around smiling. " _He's Mister Green Christmas He's Mister Sun He's Mister Heat Blister He's Mister Hundred and One They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch I'm too much! Too Much!_ "

"My, My, My," Loki smiles his mischievous smile when the whole chambers is back to normal along with me, "are those the dances you were referring to before?"

"That's just the beginning of it God of Mischief," I smirked darkly.

After _A Year Without of Santa Claus_ (1974), it's _The Year Without Santa Claus_ (2006). This time Loki and I did more singing and dancing.

" _I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun. I'm Mister Heat Blister, I'm Mister 101. They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much_ ," I sing first as Heat Miser and this time I had my voice lowered to possibly match his voice while dancing like a Black Swan Ballerina. _  
_" _I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle; I'm Mister Ten below_ ," Loki interrupted me like Snow Miser did. " _Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much._ "

My dancing and voice changed completely as I try to match the dancing of the Snow Ladies, but I think I was more adult like since I keep on rubbing against Loki during the dance. _  
_" _He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below._ " I smiled big and wide, pretending to faint at Loki's amazing breeze as he blows it to my face. _  
_" _Hahahaha!_ " he laughs out loud. " _Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch._ "

" _He's too much_ ," I smiled, holding me like a trophy girl I believe it is called. " _I never want to know a day that's under 60 degrees,_ " I spin away from him still locking eyes with him.

" _I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5 and let it freeze!_ _I never want to know a day that's over 40 degrees,_ " he sings, keeps on getting me back to him with his snow powers. _  
_" _I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!_ " I laughed out, escaping from his grip. " _He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun._ " I sing like a Black Swan Ballerina again with my voice a little higher. " _He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101._ " I changed back to Heat Miser as Spirit. " _They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much._ " _  
_" _Too much!_ " Loki sings. _  
_" _Too much!_ " I sing back.

"That was amazing!" my immortal lover laughs out in pure joy. "Let's do it again!"

"No Loki," I giggled a little, "I'm really tired and I think the readers are getting a little tired of the Miser Brothers for now."

"Oh come on! One more time!"

I sighed with a smile, shaking my head. "Alright one more time and we share continue on with Christmas Eve."

Lastly, _A Miser Brothers_ (2008) plays. Thankfully, the song will play a little later in the movie when the brothers are making toys for the kids around the world.

" _I'm Mister White Christmas, I'm Mister Snow. I'm Mister Icicle; I'm Mister Ten below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch. I'm too much,_ " as if it was on cue, Loki sings along with a huge smile.

It makes me smile, knowing that he's happy. " _I'm Mister Green Christmas, I'm Mister Sun. I'm Mister Heat Blister, I'm Mister 101. They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch. Hehehehaha_ ," I laughed along. " _I'm too much!_ " Now my cue as Loki's little minion. " _He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below._ " _  
_" _Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch,_ " he pulls me into a hug, pretending to make me freeze.

" _He's too much_ ," I smiled up to him. _  
_" _Ahh, thank you Alexandra!_ " he twirls me around, smiling. " _I never want to know a day that's over 40 degrees, I'd rather have it 30, 20, 10, 5 and let it freeze!_ "

" _He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun_ ," I sing, dancing around. " _He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101._ _They call me Heat Miser, whatever I touch Starts to melt in my clutch. He's too much. I never want to know a day that's under 60 degrees, I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!_ " I laugh out, loving the feeling. " _He's Mister White Christmas, he's mr. sun  
He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister 101._"

" _Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch,_ " he sings before having both of us really close to each other.

" _Turns to snow/starts to melt in my clutch_ ," we both sing together.

" _He's too much,_ " I add in. " _Too much!_ _He's Mister White Christmas, he's Mister Snow. He's Mister Icicle; he's Mister Ten below. Friends call him Snow Miser, whatever he'll touch, Turns to snow in his clutch. He's too much_ ," I sing along the reprise. _  
_" _He's Mister Green Christmas, he's Mister Sun. Love ya Alexandra!_ " he spins me around, singing with a huge smile. " _He's Mister Heat Blister, he's Mister 101. They call him Heat Miser, whatever he'll touch Starts to melt in his clutch. He's too much!_ "

" _He's too much!_ " I smiled, getting pick up bridal style.

" _We're too much!_ " we both sing with laughs as he spins me around. " _Too much!_ "


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Alexandra's POV*

"I love you Alexandra," he says with a smile, still holding me bridal style.

"I love you too Loki," I said it back with a smile as well. "Would you like to make some cookies?"

"Do you need ask?" my immortal lover chuckles.

A chuckle appears out of my mouth as I place a kiss on his cheek. He carries me to the small kitchen of my chambers.

"Am I your handsome Snow Miser?" he asked with a smile when we got the ingredients into dough.

"Yes, just as long as I am your little Nightingale (Author's note: Coming soon!)," I smiled back, mixing the dough.

"You know that you're always the love of my life," he whispers huskily in my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I giggled at the tickling feeling on my pale flesh before saying, "the dough is ready now we need to have them on the baking sheet so they can bake in the oven."

We have enough to make at least two dozen cookies. So at 350 degrees F, the cookies will bake for at least twenty five to thirty minutes.

"Now that the cookies are being made," Loki speaks, "what do you like to do my princess?"

"How about we talk on the couch while cuddling," I suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." He sits on the couch first and pulls me into his lap so I can snuggle into his surprisingly warm chest. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?" I asked. "You basically know everything about me."

"True, but I like hearing everything about you."

A small chuckle appears. "Well, I was born on the thirteenth day of October, a little over twenty one years ago as my demonic side and human side. The pattern continues on until I was three years when a man of the cloth baptized me into the religion and Spirit is born. When I was five years old when Jane's parents adopted me and when I turn thirteen years, I moved out with Jane."

"I know all of that," he laughs, "what about a secret you haven't told anyone?"

I thought for a minute before answering, "there was a strange event happened when i was like four or something like that."

"What strange event?"

"One night I was trying to sleep when I heard this female voice…."

*Flashback - Four Years Old*

The worn out blanket wasn't helping with the cold air of the orphanage I am staying at. I sighed in annoyance, sitting back up.

"You couldn't sleep young one?"

I got startled at the unfamiliar female voice. Looking over, a woman looking like in her mid forties smiling towards me. She has her hands behind her back, wearing some armor like clothing. Long dark brown/blond hair is partly up as her dark brown eyes stare softly at me.

"Who are you?" I asked her a little scared.

"There's no need to be scared Alexandra," she smiles more, sitting on the bed next to me, "it's a beautiful night tonight," she looks out the window.

"Very much so," I speak shyly.

"Alexandra," she turns to me, "you may not know me now, but I am here to tell you that I will be important in your future."

"What do you mean?"

"You see I have two sons, one by blood and one by adoption. The one by adoption is your one true soulmate and the one by blood will be a lover of your new sister when you are adopted into a family."

"Who's my soulmate?"

"You will figure that out soon. Now, I am only here to tell you that your life will get better than what your real parents did to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, now I must take my leave and we will meet again."

The stranger gives me one last time before disappearing.

*Back to reality*

"I believe I have met Queen Frigga that night," I said, looking up to him.

His dark eyes widen as he gasp a little in shock. "Than that means we truly are soulmates," he soon smiles in delight.

"Not even in a million years I would have thought that my one true soulmate is the God of Mischief," I smiled back.

"And I would have never thought that my one true love will be a Midgardian female that should have been an Asgardian goddess."

"Everyone keeps on saying that, why should I have been an Asgardian goddess?" I asked, wondering why.

"Isn't it obvious?" he chuckles, kissing my cheek, "your beauty is far greater than any female of all of the nine realms yet you remain simple," kisses my forehead, "your passion to help and protect others," kisses my temple, "you see beauty in everything that nobody else sees," kisses my lips for a good while, "lastly, you treat me as if I am truly royalty of Asgard."

"Because you are royalty Loki," I smiled a little tearfully.

"But not by blood Alexandra," he smiles back softly, "and you are a princess afterall."

I giggled a little, "you know, I never really got into the Midgardian royal families because I always like gods and goddesses. To study and get to know them better."

"How come Midgardian families don't entertain you?"

"Personally I don't know," I truthfully answered.

"They don't share common interests with you?"

"Let's say that."

"Well, your personality will be perfect for being a queen of Asgard."

"You sure?"

"I am sure."

His smile with filled with love and kindness when he mentions me as a queen of Asgard. A tearful smile appear on my face when he said it. Maybe I can be a good queen for Asgard.

Later that night, Loki and I decided to have to do a gift exchange. My present for him sits perfectly in my hands as he and I sit in front of the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas Loki," I smiled, giving it to him.

"Merry Christmas Alexandra," he smiles back, giving his present to me.

I take it and open the black wrapping paper covered present with a green ribbon. Inside has made my eyes and smile grow big. A golden leaf design headband.

"Do you like it darling?" Loki asked me.

"It's beautiful."

He gently takes it and places it on my head. "A crown fit for a princess and even a queen."

"Thank you my prince," I feel a tear of joy run down my face as I continue to smile.

"You're welcome my princess," he smiles back, kissing the tear away.

"Open yours."

He did my order and it's his turn to see the gift with a shock look. "Alexandra," he says through his shock.

"Do you like it love?"

"Of course I do!"

The God of Mischief kisses me quickly, which I melt into the kiss. Once we separated, I help him with the golden men's necklace around his neck. An emerald gem in shaped into a square.

"We now match Loki," I smiled, touching my necklace.

"We always did matched Alexandra," he looks deep within my eyes. "I love you so much Princess Alexandra of Midgard."

"I love you so much Prince Loki Laufeyson of Asgard."

Our lips meet again into a kiss filled with love and compassion.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*No One's POV*

Holidays are soon over and it's the new year. Everyone has returned to the Stark Tower. Missions won't start until next week because Fury wants them to be fully energize from the holidays.

Currently, Spirit is training against her partner Thor in the training room. Sure the God of Thunder doesn't need to train, but he wants to help his sisterly figure. Also there's something on his mind that he needs to talk to Alexandra.

"Lady Alexandra," he speaks firmly to his partner.

She was about to strike with an energy beam from her hand. Dark eyes meet. They both know that when the God of Thunder is being firm about something outside of missions and protecting the city and/or land, it's something serious. Long dark gray locks turn back to black as night and she straightens her posture from fighting to normal.

"Yes Thor?" Alexandra asked.

"During the holidays, Lady Jane found a house that she loves and wants to take ownership quickly as possible."

Immediately, onyx eyes widen in shock. "Why didn't she inform me this?" she asked, matching the shock.

"Because she didn't wish to upset you and she didn't want to inform you at all."

That triggers her eyes to make tears of sorrow. Alexandra didn't want to hear anymore. Everyone on the team witness the youngest member storm out from anger and sadness.

Loki's reading another book from one of his favorite Midgardian authors when a sound of crying quickly catches her attention. He looks up and see his princess entering the library, with tears running down her beautiful face!

"Alexandra!" he exclaims in a panic, appearing before her, holding her by the arms. "What has happened my darling?"

"Thor informed me that my sister has broke a promise."

"What promise?"

"A promise that we will tell each other everything when making big decisions."

"What big decision did Lady Jane do?"

"She has taken ownership of a house without telling me. Jane and I has always made plans for us, no matter what, we will be close in distance with each other so we can bring our families together. With our situation, she knows what's going on yet she does this." More tears appear. "My feelings are hurt that she did that."

The God of Mischief pulls his mortal lover in his arms. His mind process the information he just heard. Both Lady Jane and Lady Alexandra are close, just like Queen Frigga and Loki. Making a big decision without Lady Alexandra knowing was rather strange for Lady Jane.

His long, pale fingers run themselves in her hair calming her down.

"Darling," he whispers softly to her, "stay here and I return."

"Please don't kill anyone my king," she requests softly.

"I will do my hardest my queen," he softly smiles to her.

Alexandra mirrors the soft smile before sharing a kiss with Loki.

Loki's love for Alexandra turn into hate for Thor. He stomps directly towards the training room where everyone's training. Thor's helping out with them, but everything changed when they see a very angry Loki. Usually those two do not mix together.

"Thor!" he screams to him, grabbing his arm.

"Brother Loki!" Thor exclaims as he gets drag out of the room.

"Why is my princess crying tears of sorrow!?" he asked, really mad at him.

"Lady Jane didn't want to inform her that she's taking ownership of a home!" he answers, trying to defend himself.

"I know that, but why would Lady Jane break the promise that she made with Lady Alexandra?"

"She will not tell me!"

"I think not! Where is Lady Jane now?"

"She's currently looking for the mortal who had ownership."

"There's no previous ownership?" now Loki is confused.

"The home did not look like it had mortals living in it for years."

"How come?"

"I do not have the answer, but I can arrange a double date tonight for us with Lady Jane and Lady Alexandra, so we can talk about this."

"Fine, but if it makes my queen cry again of sorrow….." instead of giving more information, Loki glares deadly at Thor.

Thor's eyes widened.

*Later that night*

Alexandra is out with her sister in the city getting some dinner for everyone. No one was either too tired or lazy to make dinner. She thought was a good idea because she can talk to her about what's going on.

"Jane?" she asked, getting out of the car in the parking lot of a fast food restaurant.

"Yes Alexandra?" Jane responds, joining her.

"Thor told me something that made me cry earlier today."

"What did he say?" she looks through the list of orders in her hand.

"He said something that you are thinking of buying a house without me knowing."

That answer made the older sister stop in tracks. The younger sister looks at Jane curiously. Jane's eyes widened, looking down, but she becomes normal again and continue walking. "It's nothing to worry about," Jane speaks, "Thor and I are moving out and that's final!" She looks deadly at Alexandra saying that statement before walking again.

The curiously grew deeper as her eyebrows frown and her lips prick a little.

'What's influencing you like this Jane?' she secretly asked to herself, catching up to her.

Alexandra might need to make a call tonight once she gets back home.

Jane orders everything off of the list along with two large drinks for the two sisters. While waiting, they are enjoying the silence with their drinks. The older sister looks like she is texting her immortal lover since he only texts her base on the smiles and small giggles.

Secretly, the younger sister pulls her phone out and begins texting to an old friend of hers.

"Hey, it's been a while. My apologizes to that. Listen, I need to call you later on tonight. I have a hunch in regards of something influencing my sister. Her behavior is different since possibly the holidays. Her immortal lover told me the strange behaviors. If tonight's not a good night, I'm willing to call tomorrow morning. Please answer as soon as possible."

She sends it. After some time, she gets an answer.

"It has indeed been a while. No worries on that. If the hunch is correct, then something paranormal or supernatural might be influencing her. Call me at ten thirty tonight and we will think of a plan. Tell Loki I send a hello."

"Will do."

Later on that night, Loki and Alexandra are somewhat enjoying the fast food dinner. Well Loki could be tolerating it. Alexandra couldn't care less of it.

"Loki, my king," she speaks, thinking about earlier.

"Yes my queen what is it?" he asked, looking at her.

"I need to call an old friend of me. Meaning I need communicate with someone I know tonight."

"Who's the one you need to communicate with?"

"Remember when I told you when Spirit was born?"

"Yes."

"The man of the cloth, a mortal of religion, has baptized me into Spirit. He is the one I need to communicate with because something non physical is influencing Jane to act this way."

"What do you mean by non physical?"

"Non physical, also known as spiritually, can be either good or bad, but this situation I think it's something bad. If it's really bad than that's supernatural."

"Like demons?" he asked, remembering the lectures I gave him with my religion.

"Yes, I know it's a little strange of explaining the Spiritual world."

"Indeed it is. Who's the man of cloth?"

"Father George practices the religion strictly and firmly then I do, so he knows a little more of handling spiritual at a physical level. As for me, I can handle the spiritual world at their level."

"Why do you need the help of Father George?"

"Because I need help from the physical world due to what's waiting for me."

"I am willing to help out as well dove," he gently placing his hand on her hand, "allow me to be your side of everything for your safety."

"Love," she says with a smile, placing her other hand on his cheek, "you are indeed my protector for everything, but if things get seriously ugly, I will definitely call for your help."

He melts into the touch.

At ten thirty at night, Alexandra dials the familiar numbers to Father George. After two rings, she gets an answer.

"Alexandra, precious little lamb," he speaks, sounding happy to hear her, but then get serious, "what is going on?"

"Thor told me that Jane wants to have a home and began making a purchase on it without telling me nothing."

"Oh my, she always tell you everything like that."

"Yes, also he said that her behavior has changed during the holidays and I witness it first hand."

"Hmmm, I am willing to come over to check things out, but I need you to keep a close eye on her and the new home that she's going to be the owner of. Once you find that source of what's going on that I can help out. Do you understand?"

"I understand and thank you so much."

"You're very welcome oh God's child."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Alexandra's POV*

It has been a few weeks since the small incident. Personally I haven't seen Jane or Thor at all. Neither did the team.

"Mission completed," I check in to Fury.

"Good."

Captain America and I return to the Tower, feeling tired and weary. Loki's smiling face brought a tiring smile on my face.

"Welcome home darling," he greeted me, "are you tired?"

"Yes I am," I giggled a little, returning to human.

"Come my queen," he says, gently carrying me bridal style, "let's take you to our chambers to rest."

"Yes my king."

As soon we enter to the chambers, Loki magically changes my Spirit outfit to some comfortable clothing. He has me in his strong arms, making sure that I am being comfortable to the point I am falling asleep on his warm chest.

*Loki's POV*

My queen soon falls asleep peacefully on my chest. A smile appears on my face as I gently stroke her beautiful long, flowy hair. She looks so cute and peaceful as she slumbers. And yet deep down, great amounts of negativity surrounds her.

The more I stare at her, the more I think about our future. There's one one else for me. I do not want anyone else. Yet she's mortal and I'm immortal.

'What can I do to make you immortal Alexandra?' I silently asked her.

Soon the comfort with my mortal lover in my arms make me sleepy. Pale eyelids slowly closes, drifting me into a slumber. Unlike a dream or nightmare, visions came to me. They show me one of my magical books that I have bought from Asgard. It opens rapidly and show me a recipe of a potion in the native language. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to see well to see what potion it is.

"Loki?" I hear my beloved waking me up.

I didn't open my eyes because I want to tease her. She presses her lips onto mine as her short fingers run themselves in my hair. Oh gods, I love this feeling! My hand place itself on the back of her head, deepening the kiss which I happily return.

"Are you energized now my love?"

"Yes I am well I am getting hungry. Would you like to help me with the cooking?"

"Allow me to treat you like a queen like you are," I smiled at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Okay," she smiles back.

Alexandra lays on the couch when I enter into the kitchen. While making my queen a meal, vision of the dream appear again. What spell is it?

Later that night, the Goddess of Hidden Beauty sleep peacefully after another long day. No matter how much I want to sleep next to my love, the visions keep on appear before my eyes.

I give my sleeping dove a soft smile before removing myself from the bed. My magical books are on countless bookshelves here in the chambers that Alexandra and I now share. Many hours of looking for the one spell that I keep on seeing, it has finally been found. Of course! It's the Spell of Immortality, but there's a problem. This spell takes a very long time to make. Possibly take Midgardian months or years. Also I cannot make it unless Alexandra gives me permission to do so.

The book with the spell in it is place under the bed as I slowly slip into the Land of Dreams.

*Dreamland*

Asgard has me as their king and surprisingly everyone enjoys me ruling them. My queen, Alexandra, stands next to me, looking so beautiful as possible.

The dream has become definitely one of the best dreams of my immortal life.

*Reality*

*Next morning*

Lady Alexandra sits on next to me on our bed, snuggling into my chest as I read one of our favorite Midguardian stories. William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Even though we have the support from everyone here in the Spark Tower, Lady Alexandra and I are Romeo and Juliet due to the events happened and we're from different realms.  
" _He jests at scars that never felt a wound_ ," I read softly to my princess, " _but soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off_." A smile curl on my face as I look down to my beloved. " _It is my lady, oh, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing, what of that_?" My arm wraps around her petite body as if I am bringing her closer to me. " _Her eyes discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold tis' not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres ill they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright. That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. O that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek_!"  
" _Ay me_!" my princess speaks with a sigh.  
"She speaks," I grinned with my eyes widen, " _o, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a signed messenger of heaven unto the white upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air_."  
" _O Loki, Loki! Wherefore art thou Loki_?" she quotes again, but this time surprising me gratefully. " _Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love_ ," Lady Alexandra moves out of my grip around her and walks around the chambers like Juliet did on the balcony, " _and I'll no longer be a mortal_!"  
" _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this_?" I asked, placing the book down, acting just like Romeo.

"' _Tis but thy realm that is my enemy, thou art thyself, though not a Laufeyson_." Her back meets a wall. " _What's Laufeyson? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a being_." Lady Alexandra walks over to the couch. " _O, be the same realm. What's in a realm? Could it be the same name as a rose? By any other name would smell as sweet_." Her replacing the words into more of our story is making me feel strange inside - in a good way. " _So Loki would, were he not Loki call'd retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Loki, share a realm, and for that realm I shall be a part of it so you can take all of myself_." She leans back on the arm of the couch, crossing her arms on her chest with a giggle.  
" _I take thee at thy word_!" I exclaimed, running up to her causing her to gasp seeing my sudden burst. " _Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd, Henceforth I never will be Loki."  
I take thee at thy word._"

" _What being art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my realm_?"

" _By a realm, I know not how to tell thee who I am_ ," I answered, joining her on the couch, " _my realm, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word_."

" _My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound_ ," she smiles to me, holding my hands, " _art thou not Loki, and a Laufeyson_?"

" _Neither fair saint_ ," I smiled, holding her hands tighter, " _if either thee dislike_."

" _How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of the people outside of the tower fine thee here_."

I let out a laugh, " _with love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy outside people are no stop to me_."

" _If they do see thee, they will murder thee_." she shows her worry and concern.

" _Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet and I am proof against their enmity_."

" _I would not for the world they saw thee here_."

" _I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes," I kissed her hand lovingly, "and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love_."  
" _By whose direction found'st thou out this place_?" she asked with a blush at the kiss.

" _By love, that first did prompt me to enquire. He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore wash'd with the furthest sea. I should adventure for such merchandise._  
" _Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek. For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell compliment. Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay' and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swear'st thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, they say, Jove laughs. O gentle Loki, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won, I'll frown, and be perverse, and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo, but else, not for the world. In truth, Prince of Asgard, I am too fond and therefore thou mayst think my 'haviour light than those that have more cunning to be strange_." Then Alexandra removes her hands and chuckle at a little. " _I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overhead'st, ere I was 'ware. My true love passion, therefore pardon me and not impute this yielding to light love which the dark night hath so discovered_."  
" _My dearest lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit tree tops -_ "

She let's out a loud gasp, " _o swear no by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb lest that thy love prove likewise variable_."

" _What shall I swear by_?" I asked, feeling a little guilty that I made her upset.

" _Do not swear at all_ ," she answers, " _or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry and I'll believe thee_."  
" _If my heart's dear love -_ " at this point I couldn't take it anymore, " _o Alexandra_!"

Giggles appear out of her mouth when I kiss her neck, pulling her to me. My lips touches little details of her sweet, pale flesh all of her neck, face, and clothed shoulders and arms. Hearing those words from her as made me love her even more and I did not think it will be possible!

"Lady Alexandra!"

We both pulled away, but still holding onto each other. My 'brother' Thor bursts through the door of our chambers and quickly walk over to us.

"Something wrong Thor?" Lady Alexandra asked, looking up to him.

"Was I interrupting something?" he blushes in embarrassment.

"Yes you were!" I glared at him.  
"Where's my sister?" my princess asked another question.

"She is the reason why I have come to you. Ever since we have taken ownership of the house, Lady Jane's behavior has slowly, but surely become different than her usual self."

"Do you think it could be the house that is causing her to act like this?"

"I remember you lecturing me about the spiritual world about the spirits of the location could affect one's emotions and behavior."

"Hmmm," Alexandra hums, thinking, "do you wish for me to do a walk through of the location?"

"Walk thought?" I asked confused of the foreign words.

"A walk though is a term meaning someone with spiritual abilities could walk around the location, gathering information of what's going on at a spiritual level."

"Base on what has happened to Jane," Thor speaks, "what do you think it is?"

"We're possibly dealing with a dark spirit or a demon," she speaks, then looking at at me with eyes filled with worry, "a spirit or an entity that is darker then what Loki used to be."

My eyes widen and I feel myself getting pale - really pale.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Alexandra's POV*

The day has come. Thor's wish is coming true. I am walking through the location. My body and mind's prepared for the walkthrough. What was really bugging me was the address. Why does it sound really familiar to me?

Loki gives me a very long kiss before departing. My usual Spirit exist gos by and I reappear in front of the house. Which I seriously wish I didn't. Staring back at me is my parents' former house! My biological parents. Why would they buy this house out of all of the houses around the world? I took a deep breath, keeping my guard up as Spirit. My barefoot touches the familiar white, chipped steps to the front porch. I move my right hand towards the doorknob. A shock of electricity hits my hand when I barely touch the knob.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, pulling my burned hand. 'This has gone darker since I was last here,' I thought to myself.

I touch it again with my other hand. Immediately, a series of flashbacks of different energies that has piled up that has piled up over the years. Nothing majorly change since my parents were here. Light brown stairwell calls for me. Looking up, something black catches my eyes, but disappears real quick. I went up the stairs and my personal memories has come back. The master bedroom has most of my childhood.

When I got to the door, I hear something. Sounds like two people chanting. Oh my gosh! I know that chanting and I know these voices! Before I can even turn around to escape, something grabs my hair and drags my body down the stairs. No matter how much of my energy and strength, the grip continues to hold my hair. Whatever is it, it drags me down to the second most scariest part of the whole house. The basement.

They push me down the stairs. My vision begin to black out as I look up to see what it is. A clock, hooded figure with demonic appearance. It's lack of eyes was the last thing I saw before completely backed out.

"Loki help me," I managed to say through my lips, but it is in a whisper.

*Hours later*

My eyes finally open and I found myself in Loki's and mine's chambers. Serious pain shoots up in a pulsing motion on my head. The presence of my immortal lover calms me down a little.

"Darling," he speaks softly, "are you alright?"

"My head really hurts," I speak through the pain. I can feel my heart no pumping. Good, I'm still as Spirit, if I was human with this pain, I will be dead at the spot.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned, gently stroking my cheek.

"They moved into a house where I used to live in with my biological parents. A place where everything happened."

"Why did they moved there?"

"Because the beings of the paranormal and the supernatural wants me back."

He gives me a confused look.

"Paranormal is a term describing a non physical world where souls or spirits cannot find their way Heaven with my Midgardian God or Hell with the one I call the unholy one. The two I told you about from my religion. Supernatural is darkest part of the paranormal."

"Can any other mere Midgardian see this paranormal or this supernatural?"

"Not everyone, but selected few can see this world as well. With my powers, I am a part of that world." I feel tears falling down my face. My prince gently wipes away the fallen tears. "I'm really scared because I don't know what my soul goes because of these sides."

The crying made my headache worsen as I can feel my body slowly turning back to the human status. Loki forces a passionate kiss on my lips. The kiss heals my pain so I can turn back to human without pain.

"Alexandra," he whispers to me with a soft smile, "you don't need to worry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"There's an ancient Asgardian potion that can make something mortal into immortal."

"An immortality potion?" I asked, sitting up a little.

"Yes, but it's a long process to make, but I won't do it if you don't want to."

I narrowed my eyes a little. If the offer was given me to when I was five years old, I would take it rather quickly, but something is telling to think during the night.

"May I give you the answer tomorrow morning?"

"Of course my love," he smiles to me, kissing my forehead.

"Please stay with me."

"Yes darling."

Loki lays next to me, wrapping his strong into his warm chest.

"I love you Loki," I whispered to him.

"I love you so much more Alexandra," he whispers back.

*Dreamland*

Sunrays touch my skin, awakening me from the sleep. Looking around, I'm in a patch of valleys, wearing a long sleeved modest dress that went down to my feet.

"My child," I hear a mighty voice, a hand is placed on my shoulder, "I'm going to show you two paths."

Appearing before me are the two paths next to each other. On the right shows me Heaven, Earth, and Hell. My demonic side is in Hell while Spirit is wandering around on Earth as a ghost. Lastly my human self was send to Heaven. On my left shows me wearing a green goddess dress. I'm very happy with two children and Loki is king.

"On your left is the path of your immortality and the right side is the result of your mortal life."

"Will you still be happy with what I choose?" I asked Him the one question that have been on my mind.

"Whatever you choose," I feel Him smile down to me, "I will still happy for you. Always remember, you have been saved and always remember me. Share your religious beliefs to people of Asgard and also continue to practice."

"Thank you my Lord," I smiled.

"You're welcome my child."

*Reality*

A familiar gentle spark meets my lips, awakening me. My eyes open to see it's Loki's smile staring back to me softly. It's still dark out, early morning hours.

"Were you enjoying a pleasant dream my little dove?"

"Yes I was, umm Loki? I've made my decision."

"I love you so much my prince that I will give my mortal life to be with you," I smiled big to him.

His soft smile turns big and wide with his eyes matching the wideness before kissing me with all of his love and lust. The next thing I knew, our outerwear is completely off, bodies in sweat and exhausted with pleasure. Loki's on top of me as my arms are wrapped around his neck. His kisses calms me down because of them healing the pain.

"Thank you so much Alexandra," he smiles down to me.

"You're very welcome Loki," I smiled back.

The God of Mischief lays next to me, bringing me closer to his bare, warm chest. For someone who has ice/cold powers, his body is always so warm. My eyes begin to close due to the three hours of fun.

"Rest my queen," Loki whispers to me, "dream of our immortal life together."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Alexandra's POV*

Fury, surprisingly, has given Loki permission to be outside of the Tower, but only with me. It's good because I don't know if I can even go back to that house again by myself. In Spirit form, Loki and I teleported to the house. My eyes stare at it with mixed emotions and second thoughts.

"Alexandra," he says, making me look at him, "physical or spiritual, I will protect you no matter what, even if I cannot see it." His gentle smile calms my nerves.

I smiled back, knowing that I am safe with him. Something pull my glance away. A hooded figure staring back at me from a small window at the second level, but disappeared at the moment when I look up.

We hold hands as I lead the way. Recetale energy of my beating appear to me. All of the furniture are blown everywhere like a hurricane has passed by here. Pain from before came back, but I'm blocking it out. The stairwell has a very different feel now. I look up to see two figures both hooded, staring back at me.

"What do you see Lady Alexandra?" my immortal lover asks me.

"There are two figures both hooded staring back at me," I answered, still staring at them.

"Who are they?"

I look at them a little closer, gathering information. "They are my mommy and daddy."

"Really?" he sounded surprised.

"Yes."

My daddy's spirit motions me to come. I move my head to Loki, in asking them if can come along. They didn't answer, instead turn towards the master room. We walk up the stairs with my right hand still holding onto his hand. Then the familiar door greets me. I take a deep breath and went inside.

The furniture has been set just like how my parents did. My grip on his hand tightens. Under the bed has the only thing that I am deathly terrified of. Sooner or later I must face my fears. I let go of Loki's hand and move the bed to one side. On the ground, the familiar star looks back at me engraved within the wooden floor.

"What is that?" the God of Mischief asked, confused.

"It's called a pentagon, the most common use for Satanic worship. The arch enemy of my God," I answered.

"Did your parents worship the unholy one?"

"Yes."

Memories of the symbol keep on returning to me. Then all of a sudden, my stomach gets seriously kicked, causing me to drop to my knees.

"Alexandra!" Loki calls for me, but dark arms grab his arms and pin him on the wall. "What the?" he asks, shocked about the action.

Something keeps on kicking and punching me makin my body roll around the floor. Finally, my body stops, but the unseen force toughly pinned my wrists and ankles. Looking around in a panic and fear, I am pinned on the symbol! The familiar chanting appears in my ears as the hue of light turns red. Like blood. I look straight up to see an entity changing into three figures that I am very familiar with. Mommy, Daddy, and the creature who attacked me last night.

Mommy is a woman in her late thirties. She's famous for changing her hair color so she has this turquoise color into a tall mohawk and shaved cleaned on both sides of her head. Her matching black eyes are filled with negativity as her mouth shows the enjoyment she only has. She likes it that I am pinned on the symbol. The paleness of her flesh matches my own. Familiar piercings are like hooks on her ears, eyebrows, and lips. Black eyeliner is heavy around her eyes.

Daddy was a man in his mid-forties. His black as night hair covers most of his peach colored face. Similar eyeliner and piercings are the in the same places as Mommy's. Dark eyes filled with similar negativity with his lips frown deeply.

The demonic figure appears. Those lack of eyes continue to scare me. It's skin is rotten blue/black skin.

Each figure comes and goes in a dizzy like motion. Seeing this motion spins my head and whole body becomes very limp and numb.

"Lok-Loki help me," I managed to speak.

A bright green glow fills up the room and the next thing I knew, my body is on the floor of the dining room. The faces of Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, and Clint looks over to us, mainly me. I managed to get up on my hands and knees.

"Alexandra?" Pepper asked worried, coming over to me. "Did you saw….?" She didn't wish to say such words because she, along with the others, know about my past and issues for what happened.

I stare at her, as a human, with fear and worry before throwing myself on her as she hugs my crying form.

*No One's POV*

Later that night, when everything has calmed down, everyone is at the joined table eating dinner silently. Bruce cooked dinner since it was his turn. Alexandra wasn't the hungry and her fellow teammates/co workers understands why.

"I'm not hungry," she announces, moving her plate of food forward and leaving the dining room.

Loki looks at his mortal love in concern as he follows her suite. Uncomfortable silence cloak over the Romeo and Juliet along the way towards the shared chambers. He just couldn't even managed what she was seeing when he couldn't see anything except for those dark shadow like arms pinning him to the wall. She was about to burst out her emotions about the situation and he can feel from his end.

Soon Alexandra and Loki arrived to their shared chambers when she finally burst out in such a way he never seen do, but understood why.

"Why the freak did she had to pick that freakin' house?!" she screams in anger.

"They were waiting for your return," he feels guilty to tell the truth, but she needs to know.

"I thought I will walk away from everything so I can have a better life, but obviously it did not worked!"

"Alexandra darling," he tries to calm her down, "your life is better than what it was before-"

"You're not listening Loki!" she slams her fists down on the table with her head bowed down. "In a perfect world, all of my past is gone for go-"

Loki pulls her into a kiss that eventually calms her down. Slowly they pull apart as he whispers, "in a perfect world, yes all of the negativity from your past will disappear from good, but also, you and I are husband and wife in a realm that we can call home."

"Yes I know love," she whispers back, "I am so sorry that I exclaimed at you."

"There's no need to apologize my little dove."

He smiles softly to her as she smiles back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Alexandra's POV*

"Father George," I speak into my phone, "Jane was being influenced by the demons of my past."

"So our thoughts were correct," he replies, "they bought your childhood house."

"Yes, but what should we do?"

"I am going to get on the nearest flight to meet you in New York and we can discuss a plan of what to do."

"Thank you Father George."

"You're welcome God's child."

I sighed and hanged up, leaning over the breakfast bar. For years I wanted to avoid the situation as much as possible, but obviously it is time to face my past with full force.

"You okay Alexandra," Steve asked, coming over to me.

"My past is haunting Jane and I have to face it with all I have," I sighed again.

"You know that you can't run away from it, especially how bad yours was."

"True, but -" I let out a frustrated growl.

"How about you and I get something sweet?" he suggested with a smile.

I chuckled, "you always know how to cheer me up when Loki is not around."

Ever since the night when I told him my answer on the immortality spell, he went straight to work on it He did sa that it is a long process to make.

Steve and I head out of the Tower and towards one of the diners here in town. We particularly like this one because of it's vintage feel. He acts like a gentleman to be pelite for a friend and ordered two milkshakes for us.

"So how's 'Gerard' doing?" he asked, keeping Loki's name hidden.

"'Gerard' is doing fine, he said that he has something for me, but it will be a long time for me to have it," I answered, playing along. "How is 'Aunt Mary' doing?" I asked my 'uncle'.

"Your 'Aunt' is doing okay, but….." he lowers his head in sadness.

"I'm so sorry," I said, feeling truly sorry.

"It's alright really," he smiles weakly.

Our milkshakes came and we enjoy a pleasant time of two friends catching up.

*Later that day/Evening*

I received a call that Father George is growing near to the City. Of course everyone's been informed for his arrival and understood the reason. Clint mentions that I should go alone since it's something that I need to deal with which I agreed. Tony offers me to have one of the Tower's cars to barrow and I head towards the airport.

Well, before I left, I changed clothing so I can be respectful for my religious 'guardian' per say. Black dress that goes down to my knees with rights underneath and also covers up to my collarbone. I place on a long sleeved blue sweater and my hair is up in a bun. Blue is Father George's favorite color so yea. Lastly, my black flats are on my feet.

I arrived to the gate that he said he will be at and waited for his arrival. About fifteen minutes later, my onyx eyes notice the familiar sight of Father George. A gentleman in his late forties, on the chubby side, but still handsome in his own ways. Short dark brown hair looks dark as always with a lightly tanned skin against his dark clothing.

As soon as his matching brown eyes notice me, smiles broke on our faces.

"Hi,"I greeted to him.

"Hello," he greets me, walking over to me.

"It has been so long."

"I know right."

We pull ourselves into a comforting hug. Gosh I miss him so much.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

After having a dinner filled with catching up over the years that we haven't seen each other. I believe it has been five years since we last saw each other in person. He allowed me to drive us back home.

"So the demons know that you were going to return eventually because with Jane being the closest of a family member you have?" he asked, gathering information.

"Yes," I answered, focusing on the road, "now that I have done two walkthroughs and both times they tried to sacrifice me. If it wasn't for Loki, then I would have been dead."

"Indeed, even in Spirit form, you would have still been dead."

"Thor is not the one being influenced though."

"Possibly due to him and Loki being immortals so the demons won't be able to get them in ways they are doing to you and Jane."

"That was I have been thinking as well."

"Are Thor and Jane at the Tower now?"

"Thor is, but not Jane, I believe with the house, they are taking a break from their relationship."

"This is going to be a difficult situation that we ever do."

"Yes it will be." I said, noticing the light up ahead turn to yellow so I slow down and stopped at the red.

"Let's do the method," he suddenly said, causing me to look at him with widen eyes.

"You sure?!"

"Yes I am sure," he looks dead in my eyes, "with both Loki's and Thor's help, we can make the method fast and safe for you."

"But Father George -" I was cut off when the light turn green and I drive forward for a few moments before responding, "okay let's do it." Even though I am not comfortable with the method.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*Alexandra's POV*

Since Father George arrived late last night, I have to ask both Loki and Thor their permission to help out. I am sure that they are willing to help out, but still I am not sure how they are going to react to the method.

Loki is in our chambers while Father George is downstairs, getting to know everyone at a personal level.

"My king," I sing to him with a teasing smile, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind.

"Yes my queen?" he smiled, placing his Edgar Allan Poe book down.

"Can my handsome, sexy, naughty, incredible, amazing, magical king do something for his queen pretty please?" I made sure it's all of his favorites and in the cutest tone as possible.

"Now what does my beautiful, sexy, naughty, amazing, wonderful, mysterious queen want me to do?"

"Father George suggested on something in my situation with my childhood home."

"Which is?" he asked as I sit down next to me.

"It's a method called 'Out of Body'. Where Father George puts my body into a trance. My human soul will be temporary removed from my body to allow any spiritual beings to freely take control of my body."

"Alexandra…." fear and worry spread through his mind.

"My king," I place my hands on his face to look deep within his eyes, "I need your help along with Thor's help."

"Why do you need his help as well?"

"Because with two gods' strength and help, the method will be faster and safer for me both physically and spiritually. So please Loki, will you help me with this method?"

He stood there in silence for a few moments, gathering the information and thoughts about this. Dark emerald greens stare back to onyx's before lips meeting into a kiss. "I will help you my beautiful little princess," he smiles softly to me, "and even with Thor's help, we can face your past together."

I give him a teary smile as I kiss him again.

*Later*

"Thor!" I called out to my partner when Loki and I enter into the training room.

The God of Thunder stops his practice match with Hawkeye and approaches to us. "Yes Lady Alexandra?" he asked, looking down to me with worry in his eyes.

"I need your help on something important," I answered in a serious tone, "come with me and Loki."

The Gods follow me towards the chambers that Father George is currently staying in. Once inside, my 'guardian' was preparing for the method. He looks up to see the three standing before him.

"Who gave you permission for the method?"

"Loki did, but I need to ask Thor," I answered.

Loki and Thor sit down at the chambers' table side by side like ordered, starting at Father George and I.

"The first three years of Alexandra's life were spent in that house, surrounded by her parents' form of Satanic Worship," Father George explains, "in resulted of her becoming a demon by night." I freely turn into my demonic form for the first time to mainly Thor. "When I was called to help out with the investigation, Alexandra and I created Spirit at her baptism into the religion." Demonic turn Spirit. "Since then, no matter how much we want to avoid the past, we need to face it. Although Loki has already given permission to help out, we need your help as well Thor."

I return back to human form to practically beg the God of Thunder through my eyes. He stares back with a look of hard thinking.

"I am going to help out," he finally speaks then smiles, "I understand why you keep some parts of your past in secrecy and you're like a sister to me. Family is important."

"Thank you," I smiled softly.

*No One's POV*

*Later that day*

God of Thunder, God of Mischief, Goddess of Hidden Beauty, and Man of the Cloth arrives to the location. Alexandra is purposely in human because the method requires for her to be human.

Father George leads the way towards the house. She's behind him, but when she was about to step onto the porch stairs, a force pushes her back as a warning. Her immortal lover catches her so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

Man of the Cloth notice how heavy the atmosphere feels and immediately knows that this is going to be a war.

"We have go to make this quick for Alexandra's safety," he informed the small team.

Hearing this made the 'brothers' become more worried and concern for the mortal female.

Alexandra sits on one of the chairs with her arms on the arms of the chair. Thor kneels down on her left side as Loki mirrors on her right side. Their arms are placing firm grips on her arms, pinning her down hard on the chair. Her 'guardian' stands in front of her with the cross and the Holy Bible in his arms.

"Ready?" Father George asked Alexandra.

"Yes I am," she replies, hiding her fears.

He places his hand in his pocket to pull out a silver chain in his palm. A small, blue-ish crystal gets gently drop down from the chain. Onyx eyes focus on the crystal as Father George moves it around, placing her in a trance.

Suddenly, her body goes limp underneath their grip and her head falls back with her eyes closed. She's facing Loki lifelessly. He is trying not to cry because he felt her soul leaving her body and he didn't like it.

"I am calling out anyone who wishes to communicate through the body of Alexandra Raymond-" before he could even finish saying her full name, the three of them witness her body moving as if she's waking up.

'Alexandra' sits up, looks up to Father George opening her eyes. They are not like the full of life onyx eyes, but they're solid black and emotionless. She smiles an evil smile turning to Thor, then Loki, and back to Father George. Mixed emotions surrounds the Gods and Man of the Cloth, but they put on brave looks.

"Who are you?" Thor asked, sounding almost speechless.

"Mihi nomen est Marcus Alexis," 'Alexandra' finally speaks in a completely different voice - sounding female, yet domanic like. "Gratias ago itbi, quia tres Alexandra ferens ad nos."

"We didn't bring her back to you Mrs. Raymond," Father George speaks coldly, understanding the foreign language, "why are you so obessed with your own daughter?"

'Alexandra'' frowns and closing her eyes to move her head back. She moves back forward and now her solid eyes are cold as hell.

"Alexander Julius," she speaks again in a male demonic voice, "domus nostrae habemus eam et vade!" she screams at him, almost attacking him, but the Gods hold her down tight.

Daylight hours turn nightlight hours. Father George was trying to get the answers of needed for questions. Mainly why Mr. and Mrs. Raymond are so obsessed with their former daughter like this. Thor is on the ground holding her legs struggling. Loki's struggling as well by holding both of her arms from behind the chair.

'Alexandra' struggles violently to escape the force and grip. Holy water covers heavily all over her body. Steam rises up from her body, being burned by the holy water.

Tears are running down both Loki's and Thor's faces. Someone really important to them is going through something that a typical Asgardian or Frost Giant will never see before. A sister, best friend, love, and above all, whether she, or anyone knows yet, is the future Queen of Asgard.

'God of Midgard!' Thor exclaims in his mind. 'If you can hear my thoughts, please give us the strength to get Lady Alexandra back. She's my sister and Loki's one true soulmate. Please, my lord. Amen.'

As if it's a miracle happened, Alexandra's body relaxes under their grip. She takes deep breaths and slowly open her eyes to reveal that she has return back to her body. Before anyone could sigh in relief, she speaks in her normal tone of voice, "please get me out of here."

Loki immediately carries Alexandra bridal style out of the house. Thor and Father George quickly follow behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

(Author's note: I would like apologize that about the previous chapters. I wish it didn't terrify anyone of reading the chapter or trigger anything. Again I am so sorry.)

Chapter 20:

*Loki's POV*

A few Midgardian days past. The Man of the Cloth did say she needs at least a few days to process. We are just so grateful that everyone understood we need to alone for this.

"Where are Lady Jane's whereabouts?" I asked my 'brother'.

"Lady Jane's currently in a temporary living residence until further notice," he replied, lowering his head and voice.

"Are your feelings slowly decreasing?"

"I think not that our relationship will grow serious or strong."

"My apologizes….brother," it was difficult to call him that, but no matter how much it feel weird to me, he's my brother.

He looks at me for a moment before grinning of pure happiness.

"Loki, Thor," the Man of the Cloth speaks up, approaching towards us, "we need you two at the table now to finish the process."

"Yes Father George," we both replied.

I sit across from my love as Thor sits across from him. Her left hand reaches out to me which I quickly accept by holding her with my right hand.

"The final part of this process is for Alexandra to sketch what is at the house," Father George explains, "Jane's influenced by the people and demons. If we show Jane what's making her act like she is now, hopefully we can break the connection between her and the house." He places a blindfold around her eyes and paces the device called 'headphones' on her head covering her ears.

A sketchbook sits in front of her with a sketch pencil. Father George presses something on another device that is connected to the headphones. After a few moments, Alexandra rapidly sketches a drawing on the paper. It wasn't messy or out of place, but in a surprisingly perfect way. We all see her sketch a hooded figure with unusual skin texture and solid black eyes.

She makes another sketch on another clean sheet of paper. This time there are two figures. A female and a male. Base on what they look like, they appear to be ALexandra's biological parents.

"Thank you Alexandra," Father George says, removing the devices off of her head. "So for sure we have your parents Alexander and Alexis Raymond and a hooded demon, do you know what it's name?" he asked my love.

"Unfortunately or fortunately, he didn't give his name," she answers.

"Why say such words?" Thor asked for the both of us.

"When someone says the name of a demon," Father George begins, "you're challenging it and challenging a demon is seriously not good."

Suddenly Alexandra quickly holds onto her heart in pain.

"Alexandra," I speak concern, holding onto her hand tighter.

She takes a deep breath and holding onto her heart with both of her hands.

"She's getting a spiritual message," the Man of the Cloth explains, acting so calm.

"Is she going to be alright?" Thor asked concern for he as well.

I watch the permanent painted nails rapidly move as she write down something and fold it. Father George takes and silently reads it. After reading it, she looks at her with a stern look.

"Qui mortem inter soroes," he explains in the same language as before, "one death between two sisters," he translates.

"What does that mean?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"It means that the house is going to kill either me or Jane!" Alexandra cries, running out of the chambers.

"Lady Alexandra!" Thor and I called out to her, standing up.

"I'll go for her," Father George says, standing up, "I'll call for you both when she is ready."

"What are we going to do Brother Loki?" Thor asked me, freaking out when he completely left the chambers.

"I….I don't know," I answered, honestly, freaking out as well.

"I care for Lady Jane and Lady Alexandra just as much as you do."

"Yes I know Brother Thor, but it is something that we can see or even fight against!" I cried out.

"Brother Loki," he pulls me into a hug as we cry our emotions out.

*Alexandra's POV*

My cries echo through my shared chambers as I threw myself on the bed. Never once I want my past to come between Jane and I, no matter her influence behavior is hanging by a thread. While in a crying mess, a gently hand rubs itself on my back trying to calm me down.

"Alexandra," I hear Father George speaks, "you are going to fight this war and win."

"But what if I can't Father George?" I asked, calming down, still laying, "I am not strong enough to fight against them and there's a possibly that they will kill Jane."

(Author: you do realize that all of this never happened in the real story right? Father George: Yes we know Kat Madison)

"I know that, but do you remember what I told you about them?"

"That if I give them fear that they will become stronger."

"Yes, now you are feeding it fear and it's becoming stronger."

"I know, but you know how terrifying the supernatural and the unholy one is to me."

"I understand that Alexandra, as the same for me. Do you love Jane no matter what as your sister?" he asked me, sounding serious.

"Yes I do Father George," I replied, sitting up to see him.

"Then be strong for Jane no matter what. She's the last of being family to you."

"Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

*Alexandra's POV*

The yummy taste of my lemonade meets my tastebuds. We finally got a hold of Jane and I am meeting her at a small cafe for brunch. The drink orders just arrived as I continue on waiting for her.

After being thirty minutes late, she finally arrived. No greeting, no words were spoken. Just simply we stare each other in an uncomfortable silence. Tension is so thick that you can slice it with a knife.

"Okay Jane," I broke the silence, "I am going to cut to the chase, out of all of the houses in the whole, wide world, why did you pick that house?"

"Because it's my dream home," she smiled, feeling proud of herself.

"No it's not," I said confused.

"Yes it is!"

"I know your dream home and that's not your dream home. What ever happened to our plans of living in a forest so we can get away from everything?"

"Hey a girl can change her mind."

"Jane," I sighed, pulling out the envelop with the sketches, "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you." I give her the sketches. "These are sketches of the beings that are both haunting your home and influencing you. Father George is willing to help you."

As soon as I said the name of my 'guardian', she gave me a disgusting look. "There's no need for him," she speaks coldly.

This took me by surprise. Jane loves Father George like a fatherly figure like I do. So having her speak coldly of him was unnerving.

"Jane what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

It becomes into a shouting fight. Little did we know, the whole team is watching from the tower.

*The Tower*

*No One's POV*

Tony let out a whistle before speaking, "they never fight like this."

"What are we going to do?" Natasha asked.

"Her behavior is worser than I thought," Father George sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "if she continues to be in denial, a death will occur."

"How can you be sure?" Pepper asked, worried for her friend.

"I have been on Alexandra's side for many years trying to keep positivity around her because she has a 'curse' on her."

"What kind of curse?" Bruce asked, catching his attention.

"She lost her biological parents at the age of three, making her an orphan. Jane's parents adopted her and made her life like hell until she was thirteen years old. Before Loki, everyone will say that she's so ugly and other unnessorites words. Basically when times seem to be positive, there's always some sort of negativity."

"Whoa," Clint speaks with widen eyes.

"Listen here Alexandra! There's nothing wrong with me and if you and the others continue…..you know what I don't want to be your sister anymore!" Jane's screaming made everyone to see the screen.

Alexandra sat there stunned as Jane storms off. Loki watches in fear to see his beloved princess about to break down. Thor feels his blood boiling inside, seeing this.

*Alexandra's POV*

Even well into the evening hours, the statement that Jane said is still fresh. I lost the last of my family because of that house. My nerves are shaking. Even though I have cried over things like this, tears will not come out. Am I in shock?

I am drinking some iced water while staring out New York City through the some large windows. The city became home since I was eighteen years old when I joined the team. Friends with people that I would never have thought I will become friends with. Especially with Thor and Loki. SInce childhood my knowledge of Norse mythology grew and grew, not knowing why. Now I know why, but still….

Will my life be better in Asgard? Or should I stay in Midgard hoping for the best? I am so confused!

"Lady Alexandra?"

Turning around, Thor and Loki stand there staring back.

"We were speaking with the team and we all agreed on something," Thor speaks up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Everyone believes that you life will be better if you come with us to Asgard," Loki explains.

I dropped my drink and it shattered at my feet. "What?" I asked in shock.

"The end of Loki's punishment is growing near, so his fate will be named," Thor explained.

"Rather I get sentenced to death or the throne," Loki says softly, approaching towards me to hold hands with me, "Brother Thor and I will make sure you will become an immortal citizen of Asgard."

My eyebrows raise up at the new name for Thor. The corners of my lips curl up as I feel a few tears fall down. I nodded my head, accepting the offer. Loki smiles big, pecking my lips and hugs me tightly.

Thor joins in the hug, holding his siblings close.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*No One's POV*

"Do you really have to leave?" Alexandra asked crying in her immortal lover's arms.

"I have to," he answers sadly, hugging her tight.

"But what if I don't see you again?"

"Don't say such words," he says, making her face him, "we are still going to be together one way or another, even it means I will make war."

"I love you so much Prince Loki Laufeyson of Asgard."

"I love you so much more Alexandra Raymond-Foster of Midgard."

He pulls her into a long kiss and slowly pulling away. Lyrics of their Midgardian love song whispers through his lips to her as she slowly smiles to him.

"We must be leaving now," Thor says sadly, walking up next to his brother.

Loki still has his arms around Alexandra while slowly moving up to teleporting up to the sky. Her arms raises up to her lover until she couldn't see her lover and/or best friend/brother.

More tears run down her face as she falls down to her knees on the grassy grounds. No matter how much she doesn't want to think about it, that could be the last time she will see her soulmate. Loki's her everything to first kiss, boyfriend, love, everything. The Adam to her Eve, Romeo to Juliet.

A hand gently drops on her shoulder. She looks up to see her good friend Clint aka Hawkeye staring down to her with sadness in his eyes as well. He kneels down to hug her as she cries her doe like eyes out.

"Don't think that you will never going to see Loki again," he whispers to her softly, stroking her hair, "you are going to see him again and he will make sure that your life will be better."

She hugs him tighter for comfort.

*Later that night*

Alexandra didn't want to sleep that night, but she knew she has to because she wouldn't focus on time. A green tank top with black sweats clothed her body as she gets into bed. Loki's side feels cold, colder than his powers, not the familiar warmth coming from his body. Teary eyes look at the side as she slowly falls asleep.

All of sudden, her head starts to feel weird. Hurting yet feeling dizzy even though she's laying down on her side. Deep breaths are made as she's having trouble of breathing.

'What's going on?' she asked to herself, opening her eyes in a panic. Before she can call out for help to JAVIS, she suddenly falls unconsciousness.

*Asgard*

Loki Laufeyson has chains on his wrists and ankles as he is in the palace dungeons. He's been here for hours to the point she doesn't know if it's still day or night.

Fingertips touch the emerald on the golden chain that hangs around his neck. The princess of his dreams keep his spirits up. Visions of their future together appear before his eyes. Alexandra becoming one with Loki as king and queen of Asgard. Not only that, they become parents of a little heir and a little heiress.

A single tear escapes his eye. Loki really hopes that he gets the throne not only for him, but also for Alexandra. Even though Thor is willing to help her as well, he wants to give her a better life because she deserves it more then anything.

Suddenly, two palace guards approach the energy force door. No words spoke, just stares. They open the door and grab the chains, pulling the God of Mischief up the stairs towards the throne room.

The throne room only has King Odin and Thor. His brother looks over his shoulder towards him. He too is worried and concerned for Loki's fate. Loki steps forward when the chains are removed from the guards. King Odin orders them away so he talk to his sons in secret.

"Thor," his mighty voice speaks, "tell me Loki's behavior in Midgard."

"His behavior changed from bad to good," the God of Thunder replies to his father, "he has learned to give others respect, helped others and most importantly, Loki fell in love with a mortal female."

"Loki," he speaks, making him to look up, "please tell me about this mortal female that you have romantic feelings for."

"Her name is Alexandra," he answers softly, "a young Midgardian female born with Asgardian beauty." This caught the All-Father's interest. "She understands me more then anyone could because her past is simular to mine. Selfless, beautiful, intelligent, prefers the simpler life similar to Asgard. Her favorite forms of entertainment sparks my interests in reading, enjoying time together, and some of Midgardian entertainment." He touches the necklace once again. "She has given me this as a gift for a tradition in Midgardian holiday called Christmas." He smiles softly, thinking of her then frowns sadly, "No matter how much she tries to be good and protects Midgard with her magical powers, horrible things will continue on to take her down. She sees good in many thing that no one sees. She's Alexandra, Goddess of Hidden Beauty."

His majesty, the king, watches his youngest son describe this Goddess of Hidden Beauty. Such emotion and passion also love in his eyes. Loki is truly indeed in love.

"Loki," he finally speaks then smiles, "you are next in line for the throne."

Both brothers stare at their father stunned.

"Your mother had visions of a female from Midgard and always believe that you and her are meant to be. She kept in secrecy because she wanted you to fall in love wit her without knowing her."

"Father…." Thor and Loki were speechless to hear this.

"You will take the throne as king along with your lady as queen. Now go inform Alexandra in Midgard. Also I would like to meet the Goddess of Hidden Beauty."

"Thank you Father," Loki smiles big to him.

"You are welcome King Loki," he smiles back.

Thor and Loki leaves the throne room still stunned of what just happened.

"Congratulations Brother," Thor grins, pulling him into a hug.

"Is this for real Brother?" Loki feels speechless.

"It is real Loki!" he looks at him with his hands on his shoulders. "You and Lady Alexandra are becoming King and Queen of Asgard!"

"That's only if she accepts," Loki noted.

"She will accept. Now come on, let' go and inform her!"

The grins appears on Loki's face again as they teleport to Midgard.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

*No One's POV*

*Midgard*

For some odd reason, the gods were pulled to another location instead of the Tower. Then they step foot on the Earthly grounds, a horrible sight greeted them.

Alexandra's childhood home is on fire! Flames are over twenty feet tall, covering almost every inch of the structure. Midgardian firefighters try to put out the fire when they see Tony in his Ironman suit flying around in a panic.

"Man of Iron!" Thor calls for his teammate.

"Huh?" Tony says confused, but notices the Asgardians on the ground. "Thor! Reindeer Games!" he calls back, flying down to them.

Loki growls under his breath at the nickname.

"First of all, it has been a week since we last saw you two," Tony explained, "and this week has gone bad to worse."

"Where are Lady Alexandra and Lady Jane?" Loki asked, getting seriously worried.

"Alexandra has been in the hospital since the first night and we just got Jane into the hospital."

"What happened?!" Thor asked, freaking out.

"Follow me and I will show you."

The hospital is in the middle of the city and it's waiting room is filled with the team. You can see in their eyes that they're happy t see the Asgardian gods, but the happiness disappear due to the current situation.

"I am looking for the boyfriends of both Jane Foster and Alexandra Raymond-Foster," a head doctor asked, approaching the team.

"We are them," Thor speaks for them.

"Is Alexandra alright?" Loki asked, softly, really concerned.

"Please come with me," the doctor says, walking back to where he was.

Thor and Loki quickly follows him. He leads them to a room that has a curtain separating them from someone. It opens to reveal a sight that startles them gratefully. A female looking for wearing some clothing that's burned off and barely covering the nessoristy areas. Skin colored in deep red and hair is missing. The look in the female's eyes is filled with pure pain.

"Jane Foster," the doctor says to the gods, letting them approach her.

The God of Thunder slowly walks to her side in disbelief.

"What happened to her?" Loki asked the doctor.

"She was at the source of the fire in the home resulting her into untreatable bruns."

"You don't mean…."

"I'm afraid so. We are doing the best we could for now. Now let me show you Alexandra. Jane needs to focus on staying awake and breathing on her own."

His brother slowly removes himself from Jane's room to follow Loki and the doctor.

'Take care of my sister,' The God of Mischief hears the mortal female speak to him through his mind.

'I will,' he responded through his mind.

Doctor leads them to a far location of the hospital. THe long walk is making Loki more worried for his one true love. Thor has mixed emotions running through his mind. After seeing Jane like that, he couldn't even imagine what Alexandra's condition could be.

Soon he stops to a curtain wall still in the hallway. Hands on the curtains he takes a deep breath and open them. Loki and Thor gasped in shock. A large chamber like structure greets them.

"This is called a Pressurized Oxygen Chamber. It's a chamber that holds pure oxygen in air pressure two to three times higher than normal. Alexandra has been in this chamber because he has carbon monoxide poisoning."

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"Carbon Dioxide is a silent killer. In a normal residence there shouldn't be any, but when we were called, in Alexandra's home was filled with the highest amounts of Carbon Dioxide. When a mortal breaths, what they breath will not only go into the lungs, but everywhere in the body. When inhaled with the poison, it must be treated immediately. Unfortunately, in Alexandra's case, she's fighting for her life." He looks at the chamber. "Not everyone gets the chamber therapy because it is only used for the deadly cases."

Loki didn't know what to say. A poison is killing his princess?

"We have set up a camera to monitor her inside," he turns back to the gods, "would you like to see her?"

"Yes," Loki says quickly and edgerly.

He pulls out a technology device and on the screen shows Alexandra lays flat on her back on a bed inside the chamber. She looks lifeless and almost looking dead. Loki's immortal heart stops seeing her like this.

"At this point," Doctor speaks again, "she will be in the chamber for one more night and we will take both Alexandra and Jane in one room."

"Are they going….?" Thor didn't want to finish the sentence.

"We're doing the best we could."

*Next morning*

No one couldn't sleep last night. Two friends are fighting for their lives. Loki and THor wanted to stay together for support and comfort.

During breakfast, they didn't feel like eating. All they want is to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Especially for Thor and Loki. Each minute, maybe every second, goes by possibly to the point we will never see them anymore.

Finally, their hospital visit begins. Jane still lays down in serious pain. Thor didn't want to get near her so he wouldn't increase it. A cloud of sadness cloak over everyone as they share the same thought.

Jane forcefully looks to the door to see a couple of nurses wheeling Alexandra next to her. She's still unconsciousness from the poison, but she's breathing on her own. Alexandra is positioned funeral like which kills Jane inside.

Father George stands on the other side of Jane, performing a prayer so Jane can find the way to Heaven.

"Now Jane," he says to her, having her look at him, "go to the light."

Her eyes move around trying to find it. Somehow when they land on Alexandra, there's the light. Alexandra's the light. Slowly she moves her hand up to reach her sister as she whispers, "I am so sorry, I love you my little sister." After saying those words, her eyes closed and she takes her final breath.

Alexandra suddenly awakes with her eyes wide open as she gasps loudly. She quickly sits up, trying to figure out what's going on. Onyx eyes look around for her surroundings. Everyone she knew is here, but when she turn to the female next to her, she stares at her for a few moments before letting her eyes closed and bowed her head in sadness knowing it is her sister.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

*Alexandra's POV*

After a week from the death, Jane's funeral arrived. I sit on the bed all dressed for the morning occasion. It's her favorite dress. She gave it to me one birthday because she didn't want to get rid of it and I fit in perfectly. My long hair falls down in waves as I try to lower the short skirt down more on my fishnet tights.

Father George will be performing the funeral and yet I am not looking forward to it. A couple of tears begin to fall down my cheek and down to long sleeved arm. They won. My parents won. Their goal of making my life miserable has succeeded by taking the last person from my family. I no longer have an actually family.

Familiar fingers run themselves against my cheek. My dark eyes meet the dark emeralds of my immortal prince. They are filled with emotions such as worry, concern, fear, etc. I gently grab his warm hand with cold hands. My eyes closed, trying not to cry.

No words are spoken when he escorts me to the living room. Everyone gathers here before heading to the funeral home. Tony takes all of us there with one of his transportations. My head is low as I allow the silent depression cover my whole body.

Everyone didn't make a sound which is good for this occasion.

Soon we arrived to the funeral home where Father George has the body of Jane Foster. The team, Pepper, Thor, Loki, and I filled up the home with no outsiders.

"Today should have been a happy day knowing that the personal war finally come to an end," Father George speaks, performing the funeral, "but we have lost a friend, a lover, and a sister. She will be deeply missed."

Each member did a small speech for Jane and I am the last one. With a heavy heart, I stand in front of everyone.

"Jane Foster saw me as a sister even though I didn't know what a sibling was when her parents adopted me. No matter how much her parents hated me, she was there to love and protect me from anything. In return, I was there for her personal life problems. I couldn't be anymore grateful for having her in my life. I will always love and miss her dearly."

I sit back down in my seat in between Thor and Loki.

*The Tower*

Later, she hang out in the living room area. All of us try to cheer up with the drinks and food provided for us, but we know that it's going to be a long healing process. I'm sure that everyone will be better by tomorrow. As for myself, I am not sure how am I going to feel.

"...in terms of family," I overhear Father George talking to my teammates, "she's truly alone."

Tears silently fall, but in small rivers. So many years of crying in sorrow and now it feels like I cannot cry anymore. No matter how much my heart is broken.

"Lady Alexandra?" Thor asked, coming up to me.

"Thor," I speak before looking down to the floor.

"My apologizes."

"Oh no Thor!" I look up to him. "It's my fault that Jane's gone."

"But she's your sister."

"Also your lover."

"I believe there's a Midgardian saying that things happen for a reason or people come into our lives."

"Yes there is."

"Maybe in a way, it's Jane that is letting you go so you can live your life. She will be watching you from Midgard Heaven wherever you go."

Maybe he's right. Jane won't be taking care of me forever and in a strange way she's letting me go. I look up to my brother before hugging him. He hugs me back. Thor's my family in all of the realms.

Everyone has given me their sympathy and empathy throughout the day. Loki holds me close, letting his warmth and comfort slowly take away the pain.

"Alexandra?" he asked, brushing his fingers against my jaw and chin.

"Yes Loki?" I look up to him.

"I was going to ask you within a few days, but if it's alright with you, I can ask you now."

"What is it Loki?"

"My fate became to be king of Asgard," my eyes widen with a soft smile, "but before I do become king, I would like for you to spend some time in Asgard."

"For how long?"

"An Asgardian week."

"When do we leave?"

"This Saturday."

"Loki," I smiled a little more, "I would love to."

He smiles, seeing me smile.

*The next morning*

"Thank you so much for everything," I hugged Father George with a smile.

"You're very welcome," he hugs back, "I just hoped it was going to end on a better note."

"Me too, but the house is gone for good."

"Yes indeed. Well," he smiles, looking at me, "maybe the next time we see each other, it'll be you getting married."

I chuckled, "for sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He heads towards the entrance to his flight home.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

*Alexandra's POV*

All of my clothing has magically turn into more goddess like and more appropriate for Asgard. The dress I am wearing an emerald green strapless dress with a sheer black fabric over it in a similar form of a sleeveless coat or jacket. A thin golden ribbon ties everything together under my breasts. Long dark as night hair falls down my back and natural looking makeup on my face.

I am packing up hoping I've got everything I might need. Since Asgard is considered more simpler than Midgard, very few things are needed. This is a week worth trip which is a few months here I believe.

"Darling?" Loki asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little nervous," I admitted.

"This is my first time being outside of Midgard."

My prince nuzzles into my neck, making goosebumps on my skin. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"But what if they don't accept?" I managed to say through the pleasure I am feeling from his touch.

"Alexandra," he sighs my neck and spins me around to face him, "the citizens of Asgard will accept you," he smiles to me, "yes you don't have immortal blood running through your veins, but you have every characteristic of a goddess." Pale, long fingers move a couple of strands of my hair away from my face. "You have such a great beauty only many females can dream of. You see beauty in most things that no one enjoys. A warrior you are as protect everyone close to you and around you. Selfless, strong, brave, and yet you remain gentle and grace."

My heart soaks in every word that he says about me. Tears of happiness form in my eyes as I smiled to him.

"No one has ever said that to me before," I chuckled a little.

"Then they are such fools for not seeing an amazing girl you are."

"I love you Loki."

"And I love you Alexandra."

Thor, Loki, and I teleported out of Midgard and Asgard. My teleportation is slower than theirs because it's my first time going to another realm.

As soon as my feet touch the grounds, my body stumbles a little. Loki holds me steady so I can see the sights of Asgard.

"Welcome to the nature side of Asgard," Loki smiles to me.

"The nature is beautiful," I smiled to him.

"If you like the nature this much," Thor chuckles, "then the rest of Asgard will be enjoyable."

The gods give me a tour all around this realm. Everywhere sparks more and more of my interest. Definitely a place I can actually see myself living here. Loki and I will either hold hands or he holds me from behind. The more I see Asgard, the more I realized I should have been born in this realm. Farmlands, markets, nature, everything!

Lastly, they take me to the palace. Their home for years. Just like before, it's beautiful.

Both Thor and Loki guides me around the palace. Soon they lead to my temporary chambers. My immortal lover wishes for me to rest from experiencing the whole, new realm and I understand. The excitement and experience taken my physical energy.

"Rest my love," Loki smiles down to me warmly with his arms around my waist. "I shall return to you soon."

"Very well my love," I smiled, pressing the side of my head against his chest in between my hands.

"Dinner will be served when the sun sets for the night," he informs me.

"Must I dress nice for the occasion?"

"Let your beauty shine through Alexandra," his presses his lips against mine when he gently moves my head up by the chin.

I happily kiss him back, feeling the familiar sparks and warmth.

The inside of the chambers really makes a smile on my face. It goes to the flow of the palace, but the bedding is my personal liking within Asgardian furniture. A balcony greets me on the other side of the bed. Gentle fabrics of curtains dance with the breeze of Asgardian air.

My barefeet touches the floor of the balcony and was greeted by an amazing sight. I can see most of this realm. Asgard. The smiles on my face couldn't leave and grew bigger. Everything that I have dream of is lying before me and it's real. ALso the sun here poses no threat to me at all.

I wish I could stay awake to see more, but my body needs to rest. The dress gets replace by a more of nightdress before getting into the rather comfortable bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

*Alexandra's POV*

I do not know how long my rest was because the sound of knocking at the door awakens me. My body leaves the warmth and comfort to answer the chambers' door.

When the door opens, a female standing before me. She's taller than me with pretty dark brown hair, fair skin, and dark eyes. Base on her clothing, it is definitely Asgardian warrior attire.

"Lady Alexandra?" she asked me. "The Goddess of Hidden Beauty from Midgard?"

"Yes I am," I answered then look at her for a few moments. "Are you the own known as Lady Sif, the Goddess of War?"

"Yes I am," she smiles. "Thor speaks highly of you."

"My apologizes Lady Sif," I smiled nervously. "I have read so much of you from Midgardian knowledge."

"There is no need to apologize my lady," she smiles again. "I understand what is happening to you mentally."

"May I ask why you are in the palace?"

"The exciting news about Loki having a princess that melt his heart of ice spreads throughout Asgard rapidly and I would like to meet his princess. Would you like to join me for a walk?"

"Yes I would, please allow me to be more presentable," I said with a gentle smile.

Lady Sif nods her head.

I close the door and went through my magically made clothing. A dress catches my attention for the occasion with Lady Sif and my first meal here. The usual goddess style in emerald green with golden ribbons across my strapless neckline and small waist. Also there are golden floral designs among the skirt.

My necklace and headband look amazingly together along with the black earrings and sandals. Simple look with my hair down.

"Lady Alexandra," she says sounding like she's speechless.

"Loki and I are similar to one another," I explained with a blushing smile.

"You are in love with him," Lady Sif smiles.

"Yes I am."

The Goddess of War and I walk along the halls of the palace. We talk to get to know each other at a personal level. She also has this caring side epically when I tell her my fears about some things about Asgard. Like the All-Father himself. Her kind words of wisdom help out with my emotions.

"Thor says you are a warrior," Lady Sif mentions.

"I would like to be a protector for the ones I love and the realm I call home."

"I challenge you to a fight of training," she suddenly says, sounding serious.

I stop in my tracks to stare at her in surprise then smile to her, "I would love to fight you in training Lady Sif, but I must settle in the Asgardian lifestyle for now. With your permission, I accept your challenge and we will fight in two days from now."

"Permission granted."

This is amazing. I get to train with the Goddess of War! Okay, I need to calm my excitement since it could go out of control.

Later on, my immortal lover surprises me with something rather sweet. My first meal here in Asgard will be our first Asgardian date.

"You look beautiful tonight my princess," he smiles to me.

"Thank you," i smiled cutely.

"Are you enjoying yourself here in Asgard?"

"Very much so. I befriended Lady Sif rather quickly."

"Your first Asgardian friend here," he smirks.

"She challenged me to a fight in training which I arrange for two days from now."

He stare at me with a soft smile and his dark eyes filled with love.

"What is it my prince?" I chuckled.

"That sounds like an order of a queen could give."

"I think not," I giggled. "I simply did an arrangement that is suited for myself."

"Mother was kind and gentle, but always says yes to a challenge. Your arrangement is similar to what she would say."

"You really think I would make a good queen?" my cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"I know so."

We both lean in for a kiss before enjoying our food.

*No One's POV*

Lady Sif and Spirit are training together in the palace's one of many training rooms. The newcomer's attire has changed since the Goddess of War has given the clothing as a gift. It is similar to the Asgardian female's, but in the Midgardian female's colors. Black and green also she doesn't have footwear.

"Your strength and powers are impressive," Lady Sif comments, throwing some punches and kicks - trying to go easy at first.

"I think no," Spirit speaks, either dodging and blocking her attacks. "Your strength and fighting skills are greater than mine."

The two females continue going back and forth, but this time using more of their abilities. Spirit flies up, preparing for an attack. Secretly hoping that it won't hurt her new friend. An energy beaming a pure white oura appears in Spirit's hands. She throws the beam energy at her opponent.

Lady Sif's body is thrown back and onto her knees by the impact.

"Lady Sif!" Spirit exclaims in a panic, flying down to her new friend. "Are you in pain?" she asked turning into Alexandra, kneeling down to her aid.

"I am in no pain," she answers, standing up to her feet with the mortal's help. "Fighting you in training is impressive." Then she smiles to her. "Far greater than our friends here."

"Far greater?" Alexandra's dark eyes wide.

"Very much so. I would like to challenge you again."

"Challenge accepted."

They both hug each other before taking their separate ways. Alexandra makes sure that her hands are covered with healing powers when she help her friend up just to make sure.

Loki is on the search for his princess when he sees her walking in the hallway of the training room. He also notice her new attire and is surprised of how amazing she looks. He surprises her by wrapping his strong arms around her waist from behind. She jumped a little, but soon calms when she realize that it's her love, the God of Mischief.

"Hello darling," he greets her with a warm smile.

"Hello Loki," she greets back smiling, spinning around to face him.

"I like your attire. You make it look amazing."

A shade of pink covers her pale face. "Thank you. It is a gift from Lady Sif and it is more appreciate for Asgard," she smiles.

"Yes it is. Lady Alexandra," he now sounds nervous.

"Yes Prince Loki?" she asked, curiously, holding her immortal lover's hands.

"Every year, the palace will host a celebration to be social and enjoy themselves. This year, Father would like to have the celebration in your honor."

"In my honor? But may I ask why the celebration is in my honor?" Alexandra asked surprised.

"Because Asgard found a long lost goddess and you are back home," he smiles.

"Wow," she manages to speak through her current stage.

"And also I would like for you to be my date for the occasion."

Alexandra then smiles to Loki, "I would love to Loki."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

*Alexandra's POV*

On the night of the Asgardian Ball, Lady Sif helps me get ready. Thor has given me a new Asgardian dress as a gift. It fits my body like a glove. Simple makeup are being applied as my long hair gets pull back into a braid that she places over my right shoulder.

"You look amazing," she comments with a smile, holding my hands.

"Not as amazing as you Lady Sif," I smiled back referring to her formal attire, embracing her hands.

"I am not the Midgardian born with Asgardian beauty," she chuckles.

I too chuckled. "Thank you Lady Sif for everything," I said to her, "in this short amount of time, you have become a sister to me."

"You are very welcome Lady Alexandra," she smiles again. "You are like a sister to me as well."

We exchanged more smiles before hugging each other.

She and I head towards the ballroom, where the gods and goddesses gather around for the Ball. Nerves shake like crazy at each step closer. I am the only mortal among the immortals. Lady Sif opens the door just enough for us to enter without making an entrance. We departed to our own ways.

Now my shyness is kicking in! Without anyone knowing, I went over to a corner where there are large curtains which leads to another location of the palace.

'Wait a minute,' I thought to myself. 'Why does this appear to be familiar to me?'

I watch the other enjoy themselves. My eyes stare out to these people. The way they socialize with each other as if they knew each other for years. Goddesses are so beautiful while Gods are so mighty. Everything that I always dream of stands before me. Immortals with similar interests. Somehow, Asgard must be my true home.

"Lady Alexandra?" the voice of Loki speaks behind me.

Turning around, my immortal lover stands before me wearing some formal wear. He's so handsome as ever which brings a blush on my face.

"My princess," he says, placing a hand on my cheek, "why hide away from the celebration?"

"My apologizes my prince, but I'm really shy," I answered, looking down to the floor

He places his hands against my cheeks, moving to look at him. "How long have you been dreaming of being one with your own kind?" Loki asks me, looking deep within my eyes.

"Every since I can remember."

"Now you are with your kind," he smiles, "let's go together and to enjoy ourselves."

"Okay," I smiled back.

But we didn't move because we are getting lost in each other eyes. All of sudden something bursts inside.

"You're so beautiful my love."

I blushed more. "Is it too much?" I asked about my dress.

It's black that flows around my body with sheer on my chest and showers that turns into a cape down to the bottom of the skirt.

"Such beauty will never be too much for me. You are so beautiful while becoming more beautiful every time I see you. I am in love with you very much Alexandra!"

"Oh I am in love with you ver much as well Loki!"

Our lips meet as it rapidly turns into a very steamy makeout section, almost forgetting the celebration.

"Lady Alexandra!" the familiar voice of Thor calls out as I can feel his energy near by.

"Yes Lady Sif?" I asked, appearing before him.

His eyes look at me and then Loki, receiving the message. "Father wishes to meet with you," he blushes in embarrassment.

I blush about getting caught. King Odin is on the other end of the Ballroom so I must walk through the immortals. Oh gosh I hope I don't be the center of attention.

Slowly, I return into the ballroom. Everyone stop at what they were doing to stare at me. Music dies down, but still playing. My dark eyes just look forward, trying to get to his majesty's location. The mighty king sits at his throne with his serious stare greeting me. I stop at a good distance and bow to him cursory.

"Lady Alexandra of Midgard," he speaks, letting everyone to hear, "the Goddess of Hidden Beauty."

"Yes your majesty," I speak with a smile. "I thank you for letting me be here in this beautiful realm."

"You are most welcome Lady Alexandra. Are you enjoying yourself here in Asgard?" he then smiles to me.

"Oh yes very much so," I smile more.

He allows me to continue to enjoy myself during the Ball, letting everyone return to what they were doing. Music picks up more. Prince Loki offers me a dance which I happily accept. Uncomfortable stares lay on us as we dance amazingly.

"She's mortal?"

"Impossible, she's a goddess!"

"They look like a king and queen."

My ears keep on picking up whispers about us, making me very uncomfortable. My immortal lover notices this and gives me a smile, saying not a pay attention to them. I look up to his amazing eyes, smiling back. Just focusing on the prince I love feels a little more comfortable, which somehow it feels magical.

Once the dance was done, the God of Mischief takes my hand as we leave the Ball. He and I enter to another location of the palace. Looking around, the place appears to be the gardens - possibly the late Queen's gardens - sowing it's nightly beauty. Asgard's full moon help us see through the gentle darkness.

"It's so beautiful," I speak breathlessly with a smile.

"Do you like it?"

"I really do like it."

"Queen Frigga always told me before her death that I can give her gardens to someone very special to me."

"Do you mean - " I started, looking up at my tall lover.

"I am giving you these gardens Alexandra," he smiles down to me, holding my hands lovely, "you are the first being that I have romantic feelings towards and only one. There's no one else I want to be with. Being my princess is amazing. You can understand me more so than anyone else could." I give him a blushing smile. "You are so beautiful inside and out. You also don't need to fear no more because you're an Asgardian goddess. Since I have met you, I want to have you here in the realm that you and I belong to, in the gardens that shares meanings to us, and such a way that you are familiar with." As soon as he said that, my eyes widen with my hands cover my mouth because he kneels down on one knee and pulling something small out. "Alexandra Raymond-Foster of Midgard, will you stay here in Asgard not just as not immortal resident, but also marry me as my wife and Queen of Asgard?"

He opens the small, black box to reveal the most beautiful ring I ever seen! A simple golden ring with an onyx gem in between two, small emeralds.

"Yes," I answered with a huge smile when I got over my shock.

Loki shows his biggest grin as he slips the ring on my finger before spinning me around. Our laughter mixed with each other within the darkness. He lowers me down into a kiss only this time it feels more magical and blissful. Once my feet finally meet the grassy grounds once again, his dark emerald greens meet onyx's and smiles meet.

"Queen Alexandra Laufeyson of Asgard, do you like it?" Loki asks me, placing his forehead against mine.

"I love it!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

*No One's POV*

By the next morning, the news of the new engagement spreads through all over the realm rather quickly. Celebrations are greater than celebrating in Midgard. Both Loki and Alexandra have not seen one another during the morning.

The God of Mischief begins to look for Lady Alexandra. He planned lots of things special for her since they will returning to Midgard the day after tomorrow. Only on problem, he couldn't find his little dove. Panic begins to fill up his body.

"Brother Thor, Lady Sif," he calls out to them as they train one another. "Have you seen my beloved Alexandra?"

"Lady Alexandra is in the palace, but I do not know where her presence is," Lady Sif answers the God of Mischief's question.

That relaxes Loki a little, knowing she's still in the palace, but he's still worried. He thanked the two and leave. Soon Lady Alexandra finally came to his view. She's in the gardens, but she wasn't alone. The queen to be has a small group of small children with her. He watches from afar.

Lady Alexandra is laughing and having a good time with them. A book of children's literature from Midgard opens in her hands as she teaches the three children Midgardian English. A soft smile appears on the king to be's face, seeing this. The Midgardian female shows her Asgardian lover a side of her that he always imagine before. Lady Alexandra is motherly and nurturing like Queen Frigga was.

"She's the right person for to be the mother of your children Brother Loki," Thor's voice startled Loki a little, but he quickly recovers.

"Yes she's….." he sighs dreamily, "perfect."

"You two are destined to be together," Thor smiled at the sight of his brother being in love.

He patted his shoulder and leave to find the Warrior Three.

"Alright children," Lady Alexandra smiles to them as they gather around, "your parents will return soon. Let's return to the throne room for their arrival."

"Yes Lady Alexandra," they speak together with smile.

The soon to be king watches in secret as he quietly follows his dove to the throne room.

Soon the parents of the children returns and thanked Lady Alexandra. They even asked her if she is can watch them for another time. Which she happily agrees with a smile.

As soon as they left, Loki comes up behind Alexandra and wrapping his arms around her hourglass figure. It startles her a little, but calms down when she feels the familiar warmth of the Frost Giant. Lady Alexandra giggles a little when he spins her around to have her face him.

"I have found my queen," he chuckles.

"My apologizes my king," she says with a smile. "A couple who attended the Ball asked me this morning if I can watch their children while they are in the market."

"Please tell me next time this happens. You had me worry."

"Alexandra notice the worry and concern in his tone of voice. She leans up to press her lips against his lips. He immediately kisses back, pulling her closer.

"I promise my king," she says after the kiss, placing her head against his chest. "My apologizes to have you worry about me."

"Apology accepted my queen," he places his hand over her head. "Lady Alexandra?" he asked softly to her.

"Yes Loki?"

"I have some surprises for you."

"Really?" she smiles up to him. "What kind of surprises?"

"That's the best part of surprises," he smirks, "you won't know until you get it."

*Alexandra's POV*

The rest of the day and the next day was indeed filled of surprises. Real Asgardian dresses that fit me perfectly also an Asgardian warrior outfit for me when I become Spirit. Loki made so sure that everything is ready for me officially move to Asgard. My most favorites are when Loki and I are sharing meals as if we are already King and Queen.

My time in Asgard is just perfect. It's like I finally belong, but it also makes me think about Midgard like I will leave my friends behind to become Queen. Pepper and Natasha will understand why along with Steve, Tony, and Clint. Maybe even JARVIS.

"Are you ready my lady?" Thor asked me with a smile, coming into my temporary chambers after knocking.

"Yes I am Thor," I smiled. "I had a lot of fun here."

"I'm glad your majesty," he chuckles, making me giggle.

"Have you seen my lover Loki?"

"He will join us when it is time for us to leave. Have you say your goodbyes to Lady Sif and the Warriors?"

"Yes I have. Lady Sif was not ready for me leave," I chuckled.

"Awe yes, she enjoys having you as a sparring partner," he grins.

"I enjoy her company as well."

"That's good. Now it is time to return to Midgard."

Thor and I exist the palace to outside and wait for my beloved Loki to return to me. Suddenly arms wrap themselves around my small waist, scaring me a little, but I giggled when I feel the familiar kisses on my neck.

"Loki!" I giggled.

"My beautiful Alexandra," he giggles as well.

"Alright you two," Thor chuckles, separating us. "We need to return to Midgard now."

"Teleport with my teleportation?" Loki asked me with a smile.

"Yes please," I smiled back.

He holds me tight as the three of us teleport out of the realm.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

*Alexandra's POV*

My drink gently clicks with Natasha's and Pepper's drinks during one of my dinners back from Asgard. "Congratulations," they smiled to me.

"Thank you girls," I smiled back to them. "I'm going to miss you both for sure."

"We will miss you too Alexandra," Pepper says, taking a sip of her drink.

"Queen of Asgard, not everyone gets that title girl," Natasha noted.

"I know, but I love Loki so much so this is crazy of becoming a part of his realm like this," I blushed a little with a soft smile, thinking of him.

"You know," Natasha speaks up. "At first we thought he was a threat to us all, but after seeing that you and him are similar to each other and you got him to be good again, it became obvious that you two are meant to be."

"That's true girl," Pepper agrees.

*A week later*

Without having my prince with me tonight is not working for me. We both are so used to having each other ever since we first got together, now I don't like this feeling at all. He and Thor had to return to Asgard to get things ready for the arrival of us and coronation of Loki and I.

A sigh appears out of my mouth as I turn over to Loki's side. Something catches my eye. It's a note laying on his pillow. 'Can't see without your love? Well allow me to help you. Come to the place where you were baptized and I will be there to greet you.' was written on the note.

Baptized? That took place at a church far away from here. Then again, something's telling me to go the church. I put on my Spirit outfit and secretly teleported out of the tower. Thankfully J.A.V.I.S. will keep this a secret. A few minutes later, I reappear at the gates of the old, abandoned church. It was abandoned for years, even during my baptism. Father George thought this church is perfect for me for some odd reason. My eyes stare at the building. Spirit was born here and my life changed completely on that day.

My hair changes back to black as I open the gate doors. Dark gray fog covers the darkness around me. Barefeet gently collects the dirt of the stoned trail. Tombstones engraved with the deceased's information greet me in their ghostly tones. Stoned stairs look smaller then what I remembered, but nevertheless, I walk them up to the large, wooden double doors.

I open one of them to see a very familiar sight. Dust covers the worn out chairs. The aisles rug is completely ripped off in different areas and off the wooden floors. A smile appear on my face when I see the cross still standing before me being proud with its material of oak wood. I quickly drop down to my knees, bowing to it with the 'Father, Son, and Holy Ghost' symbol on me. The smile never left my face during it.

Suddenly, someone came over to me from behind. The person has a very familiar glow to it. Wait a minute. I turn around to see an old friend.

"Queen Frigga!" I exclaimed grinning, running towards her.

"Greetings Alexandra," she smiles, pulling me into a hug.

"Were you the one who send the message?"

"Yes I am."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, looking up to her.

"I wish to give you this gift at a place where it has history of you."

"What is it?"

Her majesty pull her arms away from me as she places them behind her. "Do you remember what I told you before you adopted?" she asked me.

"That your youngest son will find me and we fall in love," I repeated the words she said to me.

"Loki did found you and you both are planned to be wed as King and Queen of Asgard." I blushed at the thought. "I would love to give you something." She then gives me present wrapped in black wrapping and a green ribbon. It's a large on, but not too big.

My hands gently open the present without ruining it. What's inside has my eyes grow big and wide. "A wedding dress?" I mumbled.

"I would like for you to wear the dress that I wore for my wedding to Odin."

I look up to her shocked before smiling big to her, "it will be an honor to wear your wedding dress your majesty."

She too smiles big as we pull each other into a hug.


	30. Chapter 30 finale

Chapter 30:

*No One's POV*  
Before anyone knows it, it's the Midgardian wedding of Loki Laufeyson and Alexandra Raymond-Foster. Father George's small church is the venue of this small ceremony and he will be the one marrying the new King and Queen. Outside has a gentle rainstorm which the bride is not even worrying about since she loves the rain just like the groom. Hawkeye's family was happy to witness this very rare occasion and even dressed in the color of black due to it being one of the happy couple's favorite colors.

Tony and Bruce are the groomsmen and dressed in simple classic black and white tuxedos with gray ties and vests. They will be walking down the aisle with Pepper and Natasha, the bridesmaids. Captain America and Hawkeye are also dressed like the groomsmen. Tony and Pepper first. She's wearing a strapless green long dress with golden jewelry and black heels. Makeup is the same everyday while her golden locks are placed in an up down hairstyle.

Then Bruce and Natasha. She's wearing the same look as Pepper but with a one shoulder. Her hairstyle is her normal look and makeup the same.

Both are holding a bouquet of black and green roses. A combination of the future king's and queen's favorite colors.

Everyone watches as Loki walks down the aisle all dressed in his Asgardian attire. He looks nervously yet excited at the same time. Father George smiles and nods his head in respect to the young Asgardian prince. Loki smiles back in respect.

Thor's in his Asgardian attire and waiting for his dear sister. Alexandra asked Loki if Thor could walk her down the aisle. At first Loki was hesitant, but soon give in because he wants his queen to be happy. The God of Thunder looks up and quickly is stunned to see his sister all dressed up beautifully like a true Asgardian bride.

"Her majesty gave it to me personally," she smiles to her brother.

He smiles big as well and offers his arm to her. She accepts it and the God of Thunder walks her down the aisle.

Loki looks up and is stunned to see his queen to be. Alexandra gives her king to be a blushing smile. Her dress was indeed Queen Frigga's, but it's magically sized to her body. It's a simple long dress with long sleeves. They're opened and connected a their wrists as the neckline is a deep V neckline from the shoulders. Small golden designs wrap around under her breasts, similar to the ones on her wrists.

Her beautiful long dark hair is down just like how Loki likes it and has waves in it. Simple makeup of black eyeliner and mascara makes her eyes darker. The tiara headband sits beautifully in her hair. Even though she's barefoot, you can see the hints of gold wrap around her feet and possibly up to her ankles.

In Alexandra's hands holds a bouquet of golden roses, showing her love for the God of Mischief.

Thor smiles to his sister and hugs her before giving her to his brother. Loki smiles down to his queen with love in his eyes. Alexandra smiles back, mirroring his love with her love. Pepper holds onto Alexandra's bouquet as the happy couple holds hands in front of Father George.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today for this god and goddess in holy matrimony," Father George announces. "This marriage will be an unique one. A Frost Giant and a spiritual mortal becoming one. Before the happy couple will exchange vows, Alexandra wishes to do one last prayer here in Midgard while Loki finishes the Spell of Immortality."

They separate to different sides of the chapel. She kneels down at the beautifully decorated small gate to pray. He sprinkles the last ingredient and mixes it in. Both are excited yet nervous about what's happening.

"Amen," Alexandra whispers to herself, doing the symbol of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit before standing back up to her feet.

Loki and Alexandra meet back to the ceremony which he offers the golden goblet to her. She accepts it still a little nervous. The information of what to do was given to her ahead of time so Alexandra knows what to do. Her dark eyes look into the steamy green liquid with a hue of blood red. All of the memories of her life quickly go through her mind. It went from worse, bad, and then good.

She takes a deep breath and brings into her natural lips. Eyes closed as she drinks it. Alexandra can feel her body changing. Like her skin went to a porcelain shade of pale while her barefeet is healed from dry skin and anything that it damaging the surface of her feet. Pores are smaller and no more of acne, redness, blackheads. Anything that she could see and no one else. Her already black hair has gone darker to an ebony shade. No more hair is shave. Basically the physical process of the spell is changing what the individual wants on his/her physical form while the host's blood turns into immortal blood. Alexandra's viens turn red, showing everyone that it's really happening.

Every single drop is finished just like it's supposed to. Loki's dark green eyes widen to see Alexandra's new form. It's the form that he always sees her and better! The taste of the spell was a weird taste for Alexandra that she pats a little to reveal that her tongue is now silver like her lover's.

"You're beautiful Alexandra," Loki mumbles to her.

"Wow," Father George is shocked to see this new form like everyone else. "Well then, let's begin shall we?" he smiles.

She smiles back to him with a nod before holding hands with her smiling lover.

"Loki Laufeyson, do you take Alexandra Raymond-Foster to be your wife and the Queen of Asgard? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do," Loki smiles again to Alexandra.

"Alexandra Raymond-Foster, do you take Loki Laufeyson to be your husband and the King of Asgard? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do," Alexandra smile again with a happy tear running her cheek.

Her lover gently wipes away the tear.

Pepper and Tony gives the happy couple their rings. A little something from Midgard that they can bring to Asgard.

"Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage. Loki, repeat after me."

"Alexandra, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed," he repeats the words, placing the ring on her finger.

"Alexandra, repeat after me."  
"Loki, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed," she repeats the words, placing golden band similar to the band of her ring on his finger.  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Loki, you may now kiss your bride."  
They lean in for a kiss and they meet. Everyone cheered, but they couldn't hear them because darkness surrounds them making it feel like it's only them.

 _To Be Continued….._


End file.
